


Broken Lilies

by Lizar



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Everybody is in Overwatch, F/M, Half Overwatch action and half fluff, Hero falls for girl next door trope
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 11:13:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 31,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16428296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizar/pseuds/Lizar
Summary: Jesse McCree has done a lot he’s not proud of in his life, but since leaving Overwatch he’s worked to make amends for the wrong he’s done. That mission continues when he joins the Overwatch recall, but salvation can seem impossible for a soul like his. While hunting down Talon, his path crosses with a beautiful and intriguing college professor. Perhaps she can offer what Jesse needs, or perhaps a man like him is beyond redemption.





	1. Searching

Dark silhouettes of heavily armed men paced across the front of the warehouse, transformed as the bay doors slid open and the bright light from within illuminated the black uniforms of the Talon agents. A commanding officer exited the door to bark orders at the men. Hefting up their rifles, two pairs of men headed around the outside of the building, one pair in each direction.

Jesse McCree leaned casually against a tree in the shadows just beyond the reach of the warehouse spotlights, watching the whole affair. He puffed again at the cigar in his hand as he took in the details of the scene. A total of eight men were now patrolling the perimeter, all in pairs. Six left at the front door, likely guards at every entrance point. At least thirty inside, along with two turrets. Four against fifty? Cake walk. 

One of the guards at the front stumbled backward, swayed then hit the ground with a heavy thud. His comrades bent over him, shaking his shoulders and trying to determine what had happened. A moment later, Jesse spotted a softball sized object sail out of the shadows toward the Talon agents. With a flash of light and fire, the destruction of the agents was accented with the echo of a maniacal laugh. The uninjured survivor at the edge of the group stared down in shock at the charred and mangled bodies of his companions. Before he could react to what was happening around him, a huge hook shot out of the shadows and pulled the man into the darkness, followed by a loud _crack_.

 _Show time_ , Jesse thought to himself. He put out the cigar on the bottom of his boot, as he pushed himself up from the tree he was leaning against. He crept along the right side of the building while the sounds of battle intensified near the front bay doors.  Still in the tree line, he spotted a pair of patrollers rushing down the side of the building toward the commotion.  Raising his revolver to eye-level, he stopped the agents dead in their tracks with a bullet to the temple of each man. Remaining in the overgrowth, he continued along his path, all the while watching for the other patrolling pairs. Toward the rear of the warehouse, Jesse spotted a smaller door guarded by four men. Slowing his movement to minimize noise, he crept into position and lined up his shot. He had to take out all four fast enough that none of them had time to get a good shot off on him. Suddenly, the cold pressure of a gun barrel pressed into his side. _Shit. Five._ He only had four rounds left in Peacemaker.

“Drop your weapon,” the man said in a thick Slavic accent. _Thank_ _God_. This was so much easier when they wanted him alive, although Jesse had no idea why they kept making that mistake. He guessed it had something to do with Gabe and a nefarious plan he sure as hell wasn’t going to get the chance to carry out. Gingerly, Jesse raised his hands into the air, Peacemaker hanging loosely by the trigger guard around his index finger in what he hoped looked like a non-threatening manner.

“What’s the problem, friend?” Jesse drawled as he slowly turned to face the agent.

“I’m not your friend. Now, drop your weapon.”

Jesse was almost facing the man now. “Okay, okay, I’m sorry. I just…” In the next step of his pivot, he shot out a boot and swept the agent’s feet out from under him. As the man fell, Jesse twirled Peacemaker into position and placed a round between the man’s eyes. He was dead before his body hit the ground. Jesse couldn’t make the mistake of leaving a Talon agent alive; it could mean the life of him or his teammates.

As soon as he fired the shot, he threw himself to the ground and rolled to a new position, barely evading the barrage of gunfire from the sentries at the side door. Propped on one knee, he emptied the spent rounds and reloaded his revolver, keeping his head up just enough to track the guards’ movements. He stayed low and quiet. They had no doubt seen the flash of his firearm, but he suspected they couldn’t see much else in the darkened shadow of the trees. After the initial burst of gunfire, the Talon agents quieted their weapons and listened for signs of life. Sounds of the battle raging inside the warehouse reverberated through the walls of the building. Echoes of explosions, gunfire, and the screams of men added to the tension of the guarding agents. Two of the guards stayed poised by the door and two moved toward the tree line, their weapons raised and searching for movement.

 _That’s mighty kind of them to split up for me_ , Jesse thought. The agents in the woods spotted their fallen comrade and warily made their way toward the body. They shouted to their friends by the door, apparently informing them of their discovery.  Although he couldn’t understand the language, Jesse suspected the men were trying to decipher whether or not they had been the ones to deliver the fatal shot. Muscles tensing in anticipation, the cowboy slipped a flash bang out of a side pouch and hurled it well past the investigating agents. The agents by the body spun their weapons and began firing at the explosion, leaving Jesse a clear shot into the back of their skulls.

With sound and light coming from three different directions, the agents by the door where unsure where to fire. They shouted for confirmation from their comrades, but the woods had fallen quiet once again. One agent reached for his ear, likely intending to call for reinforcements, but one of Jesse’s bullets sliced through his jugular before the man could utter a word. The other agent had clearly seen where the shot had been fired from, and fired wildly in Jesse’s direction. The cowboy left off a shot before diving out of position again, but the rushed shot was low and ricocheted harmlessly off of the agent’s body armor. Jesse’s body froze, but his eyes darted about wildly, searching for the hat that had flown from his head while he rolled through the brush. He spotted it in a thicket just beyond arm’s reach. The Talon agent by the door began to yell manically into the darkness concealing Jesse. He fired wildly into the trees, hoping to get a lucky shot. The yelling and the shooting ended abruptly, silenced by the cowboy’s careful aim.

Jesse stood up, brushing the dirt from his knees and sighing. His cybernetic hand returned his cowboy hat to its proper position atop his head, then he reloaded Peacekeeper and continued his trek to the back of the building. Carefully peering around the corner, he saw that the backside of the warehouse was abandoned. The other patrols must have run around the left side, drawn by the attack from Junkrat and Roadhog. Backtracking to the side entrance, Jesse eased the door open a crack and peered inside. The warehouse was divided into front and back sections. The front section must have been cleared, because Junkrat and Roadhog were currently attempting to press into the back where Jesse was now peering. The Junkers took cover behind large shipping containers. Their advancement was being hindered by two turrets, each manned by a pair of Talon agents. The commander was also present, shouting orders from behind one of the turret teams. Jesse didn’t see any other agents and guessed they were all that remained of the Talon base. Their last stand.

The various pieces of machinery and crates scattered across the floor hindered Jesse from getting a clear shot on all five men. He quietly slipped into the door and scanned the room for a good perch. Directly to the right of the door was some conveniently placed scaffolding. He holstered Peacemaker and started to climb while the battle raged on below him. As Jesse pulled himself onto the top level of the scaffolding, he spotted the black boots of a Talon agent facing his position. Eyes darting up, he saw the agent’s right hand was clutching a syringed dart that was sticking out of his neck. The agent swayed slightly, then collapsed in a heap. The cowboy pulled himself the rest of the way onto the platform and turned to the direction where Ana must have been to tip his hat in appreciation. He drew Peacemaker and took his time to line up shots on each of the remaining agents. Firing in rapid succession, Jesse took out all five of the remaining agents in a flurry of gunfire. The warehouse fell strangely quiet for a moment, until Junkrat let out a triumphant whoop.

Jesse slid down a support of the scaffolding to join the others on the floor. “Oy!” Junkrat shouted to him, “Did you just fire _toward_ us? What if ya missed?”

“I don’t miss,” Jesse replied, smiling smugly.

Ana climbed out from behind the stack of crates where she had been positioned. “Nice shooting,” she smiled. “You must have had a good tutor.”

“The best,” Jesse said tipping his hat to her again.

Roadhog plodded over to Ana, grumbling under his mask. Reaching behind his back, the Junker yanked a handful of medical darts out of his rear end and dropped them at the alchemist’s feet. “I wish you’d miss,” he growled at her.

Ana chuckled. “You wouldn’t need so many if you didn’t take so many unnecessary risks,” she chastised the warrior. He simply growled and turn toward Junkrat, who was bent over in laughter, pointing at Roadhog’s backside.

“Alright,” Ana interrupted, still smiling, “you two search for any equipment to salvage while Jesse and I search for information.”

Junkrat rubbed his hands together greedily while swiping his tongue along the outside of his upper teeth. “It’s fun bein’ a good guy,” he said, then cackled at himself. “Let’s get to it, Roadie.” He motioned at the front room with his head.

“And children,” Ana called after them, “try to behave.”

“Cross me heart, Gran,” Junkrat replied with mock sincerity, then laughed again as he walked away, Roadhog plodding in his wake.

Ana shook her head as she walked toward a desk with a monitor at the back of the building. The warehouse appeared to be in use as just that: a warehouse. It was likely a place to store gear and equipment until it was needed for Talon activity. Jesse walked around the room peering into crates: body armor, coils of wire, cement mix, paper towels. It was a mishmash of supplies that provided no valuable information on Talon plans or, what Overwatch was really after, the base of operations for Doomfist and Reaper.

“It’s just a monitor,” Ana called from the desk. “There’s no handheld in the synching bay.” Jesse trod over to the body of the commanding officer. He flipped the body onto its back and the man’s lifeless eyes stared up at him, face smeared with deep red from the pool of blood that had puddled from the hole in his head. His face held stone, Jesse grabbed a towel off a nearby shelf and tossed it over the man’s head. He then crouched beside the body and riffled through the man’s pockets until he found a black handheld.

“Ana,” he called, and tossed it across the room to the older woman. She reached up and easily caught the handy out of the air.

“Are you throwing evidence?” she scolded. “What if I’d missed that?”

“You don’t miss,” Jesse said with a grin.

“Pft,” Ana dismissed him with a wave of her hand. “That was before I lost my depth perception.” She smiled to herself as she slipped the commander’s handheld into the synching bay. “The bay is fingerprint protected,” she announced. Jesse pulled a knife from his belt and crouched next to the commander once more. Noticing the uneven calluses, he decided the commander had likely been left-handed, and sliced off the man’s left index finger.

“If you throw that at me, I’m going to dart you,” Ana warned.

“Yes, ma’am,” Jesse chuckled, and strode across the room to the desk. Ana stepped to the side and Jesse pressed the severed digit to the screen, unlocking the docking bay and handy. Then, Ana synched her own handy and made a sequestered mirror image of the commander’s handheld on her own. This served the dual purpose of allowing them to leave the finger behind and avoiding any GPS trackers in the Talon handy. Slipping her own handy back into its pouch, Ana held up the Talon handheld and grinned at Jesse. She tossed it high into the air. Jesse drew his revolver and decimated the enemy handheld, then twirled Peacemaker and holstered it again with a flair.

“Oy!” Junkrat called from the doorway to the front room. “Think we can bring the air ship any closer? We’ve got a _lot_ to load up!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started writing this about a year and a half ago, but I've been too chicken to share it. Thank you to Ruetknight for making me brave enough to start posting it. Please be kind! >.<
> 
> ...and yes, I decided the Junkers had to be in Overwatch purely for that dart scene...


	2. Up Next

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Mammas Don't Let Your Babies Grow Up to Be Cowboys** \- Waylon Jennings/Willie Nelson
> 
> Mamas, don't let your babies grow up to be cowboys  
> Don't let 'em pick guitars or drive them old trucks  
> Let 'em be doctors and lawyers and such  
> Mamas don't let your babies grow up to be cowboys  
> 'Cos they'll never stay home and they're always alone  
> Even with someone they love

The next morning, Jesse woke with the rising of the sun, just like he always did. On days like this, he wished he could convince his body to remain asleep a bit longer. After the back braking labor of helping the Junkers load the airship and making the trip home, he’d gotten only about three hours sleep. He stayed where he was, face down on the bed in his room at the watchpoint, cursing his awakened mind. He was fully dressed with boots still on his feet, which hung off the end of the mattress. Upon returning to his room last night, he’d only removed his hat and his holster before collapsing onto the mattress, too tired to care. Now, he was wide awake, his head pounding with exhaustion and his body stiff all over.

Grunting slightly, Jesse pushed himself up and sat on the edge of his bed. With one hand pressed against his jaw, he cracked his neck with a loud pop. He moaned as he rotated his shoulders, then reached over to massage a knot on his back. When his fingers were hampered by the hard metal of body armor, Jesse looked down at himself and sighed. He pulled off his serape and tossed it over the back of a chair. The fingers of his flesh hand opened the clasps of his chest armor, which he pulled off over his head. Then, he loosened the dialysis plate around his midsection, untucked his shirt, and reached under to disconnect the plate from the ports in his torso. Once disconnected, Jesse removed the dialysis plate and carefully laid it on the end of the bed. After removing his shirt, he reached both hands over his head and stretched out the now unrestricted muscles of his upper body.

_First thing’s first_ , he thought. Moving to the chair of his desk, Jesse pulled Peacemaker out of its holster and took a cleaning kit out of the bottom desk drawer. Cleaning and oiling the weapon with great care, he inspected the sidearm for any ware or damage. Satisfied that the weapon was in pristine condition, he switched on the safety, reloaded the chamber, and slid the revolver back into the smooth leather of the holster. Only after restocking his ammunition pouches did Jesse return his attention to his own body.

After pulling off his boots, Jesse dropped to the floor to begin his morning exercise routine. Although he  would never admit it to  his teammates , preferring  to maintain an appearance of laissez faire, it took a strict regime for him to keep up with the younger generation of no-gooders: nineteen year old thugs who took for granted their youthful stamina and metabolisms, and didn’t yet know how a body could quietly start to turn against itself. Jesse cycled through his routine, targeting each muscle group in turn: pushing, squatting, twisting, and lunging until his breath was heavy and sweat glistened on the bare skin of his torso.

When he was finished, Jesse stood, uncinching his large belt buckle with one hand then pulling off his trousers. He trod into his private bathroom and turned on the shower water. After giving the water a minute to warm up, he stepped into the shower and under the spray. He put his head under the flow of water and turned it downward, causing a cascade of hair and water to flow over his face. Steam filled his lungs and hot water eased the fatigue in his muscles. Sighing deeply, Jesse grabbed a bottle of shampoo and vigorously rubbed his scalp with his fingertips. After rinsing his hair clean, he took a bar of soap and rubbed it over his body, then used a clean cloth to wipe the portals on his torso. He exited the shower, steam rising from his skin, and stepped onto the cold tile floor. The towel on the rack still held a lingering scent of fabric softener, and he inhaled deeply before patting his body dry, paying special attention to the crevices around his dialysis ports and the joints within his cybernetic arm. Newly refreshed, Jesse dressed for breakfast, including his holster and hat, and exited the door of his quarters in the direction of the mess hall.

The mess was already buzzing with morning activity. Angela paused from the story she was animatedly telling Hanzo and Genji to greet McCree with a warm smile and a slight wave. At another table, Lena and Mei were intensely questioning Satya about something that was making her blush. Jesse pushed through the swinging door into the kitchen, where Torbjörn and Reinhardt were busy grilling sausages, frying potatoes, and cracking eggs.

“Good mornin’ fellas,” he greeted them. “Could you gentlemen use a hand?”

“Nah, ve have everyting under control,” Reinhardt boomed with a grin. “Go relax and ve will serve soon.” The knight used the spatula in his hand to make a shooing motion.

“Well, thank ya kindly,” Jesse crooned, and poured himself a cup of strong, black coffee. One good thing about living with these modern-day warriors was that they appreciated the merits of a hearty breakfast. A  combat agent could never know when his or her duties would suddenly strike, leaving the next meal an uncertainty.

Jesse left the kitchen and eased into an empty chair next to Angela, raising his coffee cup in greeting.

“You need more sleep,” Hanzo stated, studying the shadows around Jesse’s eyes.

Jesse chuckled. “You’d miss me too much if I slept in.”

“Don’t make me turn the doctor on you,” Hanzo warned, raising an eyebrow.

Jesse turned a sheepish grin to Angela, who was studying him with pursed lips. Before she could speak, the air suddenly burst alive with chirps, buzzes, and dings as every team members’ handheld gave a simultaneous notification. “Saved by the bell,” Jesse grinned.

“For now,” Angela assured him.

Mimicking the actions of everyone else in the room, Jesse pulled out his handy and checked the message. It was from Winston, calling for a meeting in one hour.

“That was mighty quick,” Jesse mused.

“Winston must have found something urgent in the files you recovered last night,” Genji speculated.

The kitchen door swung open and Torbjörn and Reinhardt burst through it carrying trays of loaded plates. “You lot better not waste this food!” Torbjörn barked. “Eat Up!”

 

One hour later, the mish-mash members of the recalled Overwatch team were gathered in Conference Room B. Tiered rows of tables faced the screen at the front of the room where Winston stood. McCree leaned back so his chair was perched on two legs with an unlit cigar rolling lazily between his teeth.

“Thank you everyone for coming so quickly,” Winston started, adjusting his glasses as he spoke. “As many of you have heard, last night’s target turned out to be an equipment warehouse and the deployed team commandeered _quite_ an array of supplies.”  Winston looked to Junkrat with a toothy grin which turned crooked when he realized the Junker was asleep in his chair. Symmetra nudged Junkrat under the table and he popped awake, instantly assuming a posture as if he was intensely interested in whatever it was Winston had been saying. McCree chuckled and Symmetra rolled her eyes at the innocent expression on the Junker’s face. Winston just cleared his throat and continued.

“Our main objective continues to be locating the base of operations for Doomfist, Reaper, and Widowmaker, but we cannot ignore intel that suggests another possible terror attack.” There was a concerned murmur across the room.

“Now, now, calm down,” Winston reassured them. “We don’t know for sure that anything is going to happen. Most of the files we obtained from the Talon handheld were inventory and shipping lists, as would be expected. However, we found a list of events celebrating human-omnic unity. Since Athena is still attempting to decrypt the log of external communications from the handy, we do not know the exact purpose of the list. However, given the nature of the compound, they may have had orders to ready supplies for those events.”

“And I bet they weren’t party balloons and Champaign,” Lucio chimed in.

D.Va nodded next to him, “But won’t it ruin their plans that we took all their stuff?”

“We hope,” Winston continued, “but the first event is tonight.” A murmur returned to the crowd. Winston gave them a moment then continued. “Since we don’t truly expect any trouble, we’re just going to send a small team of agents who can,” he hesitated, “blend in a bit better than others. Mercy, Symmetra, McCree, and Reinhardt – pack your formal wear. You’re leaving for Washington, D.C. at 11:00.”


	3. Dress Blacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Why’d You Come In Here** – Dolly Parton
> 
> Why'd you come in here lookin' like that  
> In your high heeled boots and your painted-on jeans  
> All decked out like a cowgirl's dream  
> Waltzing right in here lookin' like that

_Mingle._

That’s what Angela had told him to do, but it was easier said than done with a crowd this stuffy. The other members on this mission seemed a bit more comfortable rubbing elbows with aristocrats and philanthropists than Jesse was. Sure, he could pull on any persona when needed, but that didn’t mean he had to like it. Although he did enjoy a chance to pull out his black leathers. Freshly oiled boots, hat, and holster; black slacks and suit jacket; a crisp white shirt; he looked good. But he didn’t exactly blend in in this corner of the country. The gala was being hosted at a university in Virginia a short distance outside of D.C. The campus was beautiful, but the guest list was a bit elitist for his tastes.

Jesse had an ability to talk up just about anybody, but at this point he was just plain bored. There were only so many dry rich jokes he could force a chuckle at. He needed some whiskey to work this crowd. He’d aimed to “mingle” with the bartender, but had found only a gaggle of college kids baring Champaign bottles, and even the over-perfumed elderly socialite who kept inviting him back to her manor hadn’t made him that despite. Yet.

Lumbering along the outskirts of the crowd, he spotted a door to a small back patio and slipped out for a smoke. The patio was surrounded by lush landscaping, like the rest of the campus. He eyed an unusual red blossom blooming on a bush edging the patio while he took a much needed cigar from the inside pocket of his suit jacket.

“Needed a break?” The voice startled Jesse and he spun in a flash, gun hand poised. A woman sat on a stone bench shadowed by the greenery. She was wearing a deep blue cocktail dress with her amber hair tied in a low knot.

Jesse chastised himself for letting down his guard while on a job, no matter how mundane it seemed. “Yeah, I suppose I did,” he replied, flipping open his lighter and drawing on the cigar.

“Wow,” the woman said with a half grin, “I didn’t know anybody still smoked.”

Jesse chuckled, “I’m a bit of a sucker for antiquity.”

“I could have guessed that.” The woman’s eyes smiled as they rolled over his body from hat to boots and she took a sip from the bottle in her hand.

“Hey, where’d ya get a beer?” Jesse asked enthusiastically. “I searched every corner of that joint and found nothin’ but bubbly.”

She laughed and narrowed her eyes conspiratorially. “I know where my grad students keep their secret stash. Need a swig?” She held the bottle out to Jesse, which he gladly accepted.

“Thank you kindly, I sure do.” He took a long gulp from the bottle and let out a satisfied sigh before handing back the bottle. The woman raised the bottle in cheers and took another sip, Jesse watching as she placed her lips where his had just been.

“So you’re a professor here?” he asked, shaking the other thoughts from his mind.

“Yeah, population genetics.”

“Genetics, huh?” he drawled. “Making mutants and curing diseases?”

She giggled slightly. “Not quite. I’m not even in the genetics department. I’m in ecology. I look at the whole population, all of the individuals living in an area, and analyze their genetic changes and variability. It helps determine a population’s viability and identify any emerging mutations. Pretty important after all of the habitat destruction caused by the crisis.”

“I bet it is,” Jesse instantly recognized a passion for her work that most of his colleagues felt for their own areas of expertise. He wasn’t exactly a tree hugger, but he appreciated the beauty of the land and he’d certainly never put down another’s passion.

“What do you do?” the woman asked.

“I’m a consultant of sorts,” Jesse replied with practiced ease.

She gave a look that said she didn’t quite believe the line before her eyes popped open with amusement. “Oooo, a hitman for the mob!” she teased with a smile. The professor eyed his hat again. “I didn’t realize the mafia had Western connections. Are you a Texas cowboy or a Montana cowboy?”

“Are those the only options?”

“When I was in high school I decided I was going to nab myself a Montana cowboy.” Her eyes turned up to the stars as she spoke. “We would have a ranch at the foot of the Rocky Mountains where we’d spend all day riding horses and all night huddled around a bonfire.”

“Sounds lovely,” Jesse chimed. “I hate to disappoint, but I’m from New Mexico.”

“Shame. Guess I’ll have to visit Montana some day,” she winked at him. “I did go to a conference in Santa Fe once. It was beautiful. The city was so much smaller and more isolated that I expected. What part are you from?”

“I spent some time ‘round Santa Fe,” he quipped.

“What’s your local secret?” she asked leaning forward. “What do I have to do next time I’m there?”

Jesse caught an appreciated glance down the neckline of her dress in her new posture, but quickly darted his eyes back to her face. Then, his gaze drifted into the darkness as his past returned in faded memories. “I doubt you could find it on any tourist map,” he said thoughtfully. “My favorite place was off this dirt road in the middle of the desert. I’d drive out there at sunset and watch the sky burst into color. Then, when all of the light was gone, a million stars would paint themselves across the horizon.” He looked up. “You can’t even imagine how many stars are up there when you’re away from the city lights.”

The professor followed his gaze upward. “That sounds lovely,” she said quietly, her voice barely more than a whisper. After a moment of reflection, she spoke again. This time her voice was louder with a lace of amusement. “It also sounds like a practiced line. Have you used that on a girl or two in your day?”

Jesse broke into a chuckle. “Maybe. But nobody’s ever called me out on it before.”

“Luring unexpecting ladies into the middle of the dessert. Were you a young man of ill intent?” She meant it as a jibe, he knew, but the truth of his teenage years suddenly hit Jesse hard. His brow creased and his teeth grinded as visions of regret bombarded the space behind his eyes. Suddenly, Jesse became aware that he’d been standing that way, silently, for too long. A slightly anxious look painted the professor’s face as she eyed the bulge of his holster beneath his jacket. So much for mingling.

“I… have a good evening, ma’am.” Jesse tipped his hat and began to turn away.

“Do you have ill intent now?”

The professor held eye contact with Jesse, but she wasn’t accusing him of anything. Her gaze was intense, yet warm. He wasn’t exactly sure what this woman was offering, but, much to his surprise, he felt a longing to accept it. He hadn’t allowed himself to give into pleasurable longings in longer than he cared to recall.

Never breaking from her gaze, he pursed his lips for a moment then spoke. “I guarantee your safety in my presence, ma’am.”

 The professor’s gaze remained unwavering, but the corners of her mouth turned up. Against rationale, Jesse felt a pleasant tightening in his gut as she stared at him. When she finally moved, she stood and offered her hand. “I’m Elle.”

He took the hand. “Jesse. It’s a pleasure, ma’am. She held his hand a tick longer than necessary, and when she slowly lowered it away, he allowed his fingers to trace hers.

She directed him into the darkness with a tilt of her head. “Let’s go, Jesse.” Elle started toward the brick path leading away from the patio, and Jesse savored the purposeful sway of her hips as she moved.

“Where are we going?” he asked as his eyes followed her, his mind racing with her possible motives.

She held up the empty bottle in her left hand. “To get another round.” Elle stopped to drop the bottle into a receptacle at the edge of the patio and turned to him with an easy grin.

 Jesse returned the smile then put his hand to the communicator hidden within his left ear. “I’m going to check the perimeter.” He waited for an affirmative recognition from Reinhart then walked off with Elle.

“Secret Service!” she guessed with a teasing gleam in her eye.

“Heh. More like… security,” Jesse replied.

“A security guard?” she wrinkled her nose in mock distaste. “You were better off with the cowboy mafia.”She elbowed him teasingly and bumped into his cybernetic arm. Jesse could feel her eyes studying his hand as they walked. Her voice was soft and cautious. “Did you fight in the crisis?”

Jesse held his cybernetic hand in front of him and watched the metal fingers wiggle as he moved them. “Yes, ma’am, I did.”

“Were you drafted?”

Jesse smiled slightly. “In a way.” He turned to her more seriously. “Did you fight?”

She shook her head, “No, I got lucky. I mean, I lost friends in the crisis, everyone did, but not up close. You know?”

“Yeah, I know,” he replied sullenly, cutting off the images that threatened to appear in his mind. Jesse stared ahead as he walked although he could feel Elle’s eyes searching his face. Softly, she slipped her arm through his cybernetic one, and turned her eyes to the stars as they walked silently across the dimly lit campus.

After a time of quiet comfort, Elle motioned to a nearby building, and they turned toward the door. Sensing the handy inside her clutch purse, the lock on the door glowed green and clicked open. The halls were dark and empty and with every step, the echo of their shoes reverberated off the bare walls.

“I still always feel naughty being in school after dark,” Elle said mischievously.

“I have a hard time believing you’ve misbehaved too much in your days.”

“Really? Then my ruse is working.” She gave him a wink and turned to a laboratory door, which again clicked open for her. The placard next to the door read “Dr. Eloise Conner, Population Genetics.”Inside, Elle opened a lower cabinet door with a flourish, “Ta-da!” Her students had skillfully crafted a mini-fridge into the cabinet.

“God bless the ingenuity of youth,” Jesse drawled.

“Indeed.” Elle bent down to grab two beers, Jesse watching the hem of her dress rising precariously high as she did so. He shook his head clear again while she twisted open a bottle and handed it to him before opening her own. Jesse leaned against the opposite counter and took a long gulp of his beer. Again, he could feel Elle’s eyes on him.

“Please stop me if I’m out of line,” she started, “but may I ask what that is?” She was pointing to the metal plate with glowing tubes on his waist.

“Dialysis plate,” Jesse responded casually. “The bots tried their hand at chemical weaponry and took out a few essential organs.”

“I’ve never seen a unit like that,” she pondered. “Why not a usual artificial kidney?”

“It’s a bit more complicated than that,” he said, rapping the plate with a knuckle. “More like a dialysis plate with an endocrine mini-bar.”

“That’s amazing!” she said with wide eyes. “Could I… could I take a look at it?”

Jesse tilted his head. He guessed scientific minds would always be curious. “Why not,” he shrugged. He unbuttoned his shirt while Elle sanitized her hands in a nearby laboratory sink. When she turned back, she froze for a moment, blinking at his bare chest, then fixed her eyes on the dialysis plate and closed the distance between them. She leaned close to peer behind the plate as he opened the clasps. Heat from her cheek warmed the air against his chest and the tightness returned to his abdomen. She watched enthralled as he disengaged the plate from the portals and pulled it away. Gently, her fingers traced the skin around his abdominal portals, careful not to touch them. Jesse swallowed hard. When she stood upright, he handed her the plate. She held it reverently, turning it within her hands as if it were fragile, oblivious of the combat the plate had survived.

 Jesse reached over and opened the panel that hid the vials and cartridges that made the plates work. Elle ran a finger over each vial as she read their contents.

“This is amazing,” she said in wonder. “I’ve never seen this sort of medical technology before.” She closed the panel, ensured it was latched, and carefully handed the plate back to Jesse.

“Yeah, I was a bit of a guinea pig on this one,” he admitted. Elle’s focus stayed on him as he reattached the plate, then her eyes followed his fingers as he rebuttoned his shirt.

They were silent for a moment then Elle straightened up. “Okay. Let’s go check the perimeter.”

Jesse chuckled. “We don’t really have to…”

“Oh, yes we do,” she interrupted. “You’ve got duties, mafia security guard.” She gave him another wink.

“Lordy, you really don’t know how to break the rules, do you?” Jesse threw back the rest of his beer and tossed the bottle into the recycling bin. He took a few bills out of his wallet, then removed another beer out of the fridge and left the bills in its stead. “Much obliged,” he thanked the absent graduate students. When he looked up, Elle was smiling at him fondly. He held out his arm for her. “Shall we?”

Arm in arm, they strode down the hallway and back to the dimly lit pathways of the campus. When Elle broke the silence, it was hesitantly.

“Is… is there actually a threat to the gala?”

Jesse looked down at her on his cybernetic arm. “To the gala? You’re the one wondering alone through the dark. Shouldn’t you be worried about yourself?”

“I’m not alone,” she tugged on his arm. “And you guaranteed my safety in your presence. I take you as a man of your word.”

 Elle’s easy faith made him feel somehow lighter. “That I am,” he confirmed. He stared into the darkness for a few paces then continued.”I think everyone will be just fine tonight.”

“But not another night?” She’d read more into his answer than he’d expected.

“Well that’s my job. Making it every night.”

Elle grinned. “That sounds like another line, but it’s still kinda hot.”

Jesse shook his head and chuckled. He was used to feeling much smoother than this with women and was usually alone in his ability to read people. Elle was forcing an honesty out of him that was at once unsettling and refreshing.

A stiff wind started to blow. Elle closed her eyes and turned her face into the wind. A plump raindrop burst against her cheek and she opened her eyes. The raindrops began to fall with greater frequency.

“Should we head back?” Jesse asked.

“My grandmother always says, ‘Only two things melt in the rain: sugar and shit, and I’m neither one.’ Let’s finish.”

“I think I’d like your granny.”

“Oh, I _know_ she’d like you,” Elle said with a devious smile.

A few minutes later, the rain transformed into a torrential downpour. They were at the far end of the campus, distant from any unlocked buildings. The rain was falling so heavily that Elle released Jesse’s arm and stopped walking to wipe water from her eyes with both hands. “I only mildly regret my decision to stay out,” she quipped, blinking rapidly. Jesse turned to face her. Black smudges of mascara encircled her eyes and stray strands of hair were plastered across her forehead. She was a mess and, despite himself, Jesse found her utterly enchanting. He smiled, lifted the black leather hat off of his head, and placed it on hers.

Elle stared at him with her breath caught in her throat for a moment. She swallowed hard and tried to tease him again. “The cowboy gave me his hat. Are we engaged now?”

“ _Lent_ you his hat,” Jesse corrected. “And this is just between the two of us. Don’t go spreading any rumors.”

Elle giggled and took his arm again. “Thank you. Really.”

When they returned to the patio behind the gala, Elle reluctantly released Jesse’s arm. “Do you have to check in or something?” she asked.

Jesse grinned again at her dedication to procedure and put his hand to his com. “I’m back.”

“Good to hear,” Mercy answered in his ear. “Things are dying down here, but we’re going to remain onsite until it has completely emptied.”

“Copy that,” Jesse replied then looked to Elle, who was watching him.

She pursed her lips. “When are you leaving town?”

“Tomorrow afternoon.”

“Of course. Well, Jesse,” she took his hat off of her head and placed it back on his, “it has been an absolute pleasure.”

 


	4. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Here You Come Again** – Dolly Parton
> 
> All you gotta do is smile that smile  
> And there go all my defenses  
> Just leave it up to you and in a little while  
> You're messin' up my mind and fillin' up my senses  
> Here you come again lookin' better than a body has a right to  
> And shakin' me up so that all I really know  
> Is here you come again and here I go

“What are you thinking about?”

“Huh?” Satya’s question snapped Jesse back to the café where the team was eating breakfast. He realized he was holding a fork full of biscuits and gravy which had not yet made its way to his mouth. “Oh, nothing,” Jesse replied as he deposited the fork into his mouth.

“You seem distracted this morning,” Satya continued, taking a sip from the tea cup she held elegantly with both hands.

Jesse waved his hand dismissively and took another mouthful of food. In reality, he had been thinking about Elle’s fingers tracing his skin and imagining what could have happened if she’d trailed those fingers lower down his abdomen. Teased his waistband. Unclasped his belt.

In truth, it had been longer than Jesse had realized since he’d been with a woman. Back in his Blackwatch days, every stop over in a new town seemed like a good excuse to find a new pretty face. A few charming words, an air of danger, and a well placed wink was all it took. He’d always treated the ladies well, been _mostly_ honest with them, and they’d certainly gotten what they were looking for out of the encounters. These days, though, that all seemed cheap and selfish. When Jesse had toured the US as a gun for hire, he’d had plenty of opportunities. Helping a lady out of a tight spot tended to make her mighty grateful. But Jesse had politely turned down most of them. Maybe he was getting older. There seemed to be more appeal in making a real connection with a woman. But here again, he’d met a nice woman and would never see her again. Jesse took a gulp of black coffee and clanked the cup back on the table.

Suddenly, Jesse felt eyes on him and looked automatically to the door of the café. There stood Elle. Her mouth hung open and her eyes were wide. She’d figured it out as soon as she’d spotted them. Of course she had. Jesse then noticed he was smiling dumbly without moving. This was real; she’d really just walked into his life again. Glancing around the café, he motioned to a secluded hallway that led to the restrooms; Elle nodded quickly and hurried to the hall. Jesse excused himself, then followed to meet her.

As soon as he rounded the corner into the hallway, Elle slapped his shoulder with the back of her hand. “You’re in Overwatch!” she whispered excitedly. Her eyes were as wide as silver dollars and adrenalin obviously flowed through her veins.

“What are you…” Jesse attempted to deflect, but Elle didn’t allow it.

“I had a poster of Reinhardt Wilhelm in my college dorm!” she interrupted in an intense whisper, pointing through the café wall to where his team was seated. “And I have read every research article ever published by Angela Zeigler. And, and I’m sure that other chick does something amazing, too!”

Elle’s chest was heaving because she was breathing so heavily in her excitement. Jesse couldn’t help but smile at her fondly. “Hard light architect,” he admitted quietly, even though he knew he shouldn’t.

“Oh my god!” she gasped. “Satya Vas…something. This is amazing! I don’t even know what to think!” Her eyes locked on Jesse with sudden realization. “What do you do?”

“Same as I told you. I try to keep folks safe.”

This made Elle laugh, and she let out a sigh that seemed to release the adrenalin from her body. “I can’t tell anybody, can I?” she said calmly.

“I’d certainly appreciate it if you didn’t,” Jesse smiled.

Just then, Angela’s head popped around the corner. “I’m sorry to interrupt,” she said, “but I’ve just received notice that out transport is ready.”

“Thank you kindly,” Jesse nodded, “I’ll be along in a minute.”

He turned to Elle to make his farewells, but, against his character, he was unsure what to say. Elle filled it in for him.

“I know,” she said. “You have to go save the world… against UN orders.” Her smile was a bit sad. “Could you just do me a favor?” She pulled a contact card out of her purse and held it out to him. “Let me know if I should ever avoid a gala here?”

Jesse almost took her outstretched hand in both of his, but held back and just took the card. “Sure thing, darling.” He tipped his hat and turned to walk away.

“And Jesse,” Elle called after him, “try to stay alive. I get the feeling the world’s a bit better with you in it.”

 


	5. Another Day in the Office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **My Heroes Have Always Been Cowboys** – Willie Nelson
> 
> I learned all the rules of a modern day drifter  
> Don't you hold on to nothin' too long  
> Just take what you need from the ladies, then leave them  
> With the words of a sad country song

Jesse ducked inside a doorway and pressed flat against the wall. His revolver was held high against his chest, ready to aim. Quick, light footsteps hurried down the corridor, then disappeared into the building across the street. Cautiously, Jesse peered around the doorway, but his pursuer was expecting it. With a flash, Jesse was struck in the shoulder. He threw himself back inside the doorway and cursed under his breath. Gingerly, the fingers of his left hand pressed at the streak of red on his right shoulder. He wiped his cybernetic hand on his trousers, and switched his revolver to that hand.

He didn’t have much time. Jesse was on the defensive now and he had to determine whether the next attack would come from the doorway or from upstairs. He darted up the stairs at the back of the room and pressed himself against the wall next to an open window. A figure appeared in the window. Jesse threw a flash bang, but the attacker had already moved with inhumane speed to a position behind him. Jesse knew exactly what was coming next. He dove to the floor and unloaded his Peacemaker up at his assailant, but as he did so a sword flew toward his neck.

“Draw!” Reinhardt’s voice boomed over the loudspeakers. Jesse could hear Reinhardt laughing to himself as he left the observation booth where he had been monitoring the match and headed out to join them in the arena. Pushing himself up with one hand, Jesse wiped the red marker paint off the side of his neck with the other.

“Thanks for not hitting me in the throat,” he said, adding the paint on his hand to the stain already on his trousers from the practice shuriken.

Genji’s eyes glowed with amusement. “I would not have to aim for your neck if you would take off that chest armor.”

“And give you a bigger target? No, thanks.”

Reinhardt stomped loudly up the stairs and patted Genji brashly on the back. “I thought you had him there! Thought Jesse was still distracted by that pretty professor, eh?” Reinhardt gave an exaggerated wink and nudged Jesse with his elbow.

“Professor?” Genji asked.

“It’s nothing,” Jesse replied, rolling his eyes.

“In Washington, Jesse made the acquaintance of a lovely professor who worked at the university,” Reinhardt explained. “She recognized us as Overwatch agents the next morning and caused a bit of a fluster. Angela was ready to wipe her memories before we calmed her down.” His laugh boomed again.

“The next morning?” Genji shook his head and chuckled. “Then I guess it will soon be time to send a single white lily and a heartfelt farewell letter apologizing for your regrettable lifestyle, eh?”

Jesse tilted back his hat and rubbed at his forehead. “I’m not a kid anymore, Shimada. It’s not like that.”

Genji tilted his head quizzically. “So, you are going to stay in touch with this woman?”

“That’s not what I mean,” Jesse retorted. “I mean I didn’t sleep with her. We just shared a pleasant conversation.

“So you’re now avoiding both an emotional connection and a physical connection?” Genji asked skeptically. “Have you considered you may not be in a healthy place, McCree?”

“It’s okay,” Reinhardt interjected, putting a hand on the shoulder of each man. “None of us are.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you aren't in love with McCree in the new cinematic, then you are just lying to yourself. <3


	6. The Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **I've Always Been Crazy** \- Waylon Jennings
> 
> I've always been crazy and the trouble that it's put me through  
> I've been busted for things that I did, and I didn't do  
> I can't say I'm proud of all of the things that I've done  
> But I can say I've never intentionally hurt anyone
> 
> I've always been different with one foot over the line  
> Winding up somewhere one step ahead or behind  
> It ain't been so easy but I guess I shouldn't complain  
> I've always been crazy but it's kept me from going insane

The next possible target on the list recovered from the Talon commander’s handy was a Unity Festival in Hong Kong. Athena hadn’t been able to find any more information related to the list, so they had decided to continue treating every event as a possible target for terrorism.

 Due to the immense size and scope of the festival, most of the recalled Overwatch agents and the various stragglers they’d picked up along the way went on this mission. The friendly bastion Torbjorn had taken under his wing had to remain at the base, because his presence would incite an instant riot. Everybody else, including the Junkers, the DJ, and the architect, was patrolling designated sectors of the festival in pairs. Hana remained in the transport ship, monitoring team locations and various local security feeds. Although she was quite capable with a pistol outside of her mech, she better served the mission as a team coordinator. It had taken the older commanders surprisingly little time to accept the young woman in this role. Most of them preferred to be in the field anyhow, and Hana’s experience with real time strategy games had honed her skill at making quick logistical decisions.

Jesse was teamed up with Zenyatta, another straggler who’d followed Genji into their wayward band. The two strolled up and down the streets of their sector casually surveying the crowds as they went. Lanterns and flags were strung across the streets, which were lined with busy venders. Cheery patrons devoured foods, encircled street performers, and purchased souvenirs. There was a general air of gaiety surrounding all the people and omnics at the festival.

“What do you think of all this?” Jesse asked Zenyatta as he eyed two children excitedly watching an omnic make balloon animals.

“It is a welcome counter to the pain and hatred caused by past conflicts between humans and omnics,” Zenyatta replied.

“Yeah, it’s nice to see so many folks getting along,” Jesse agreed, watching a man walk by with a bowl full of food. “And those dumplings smell mighty good as well. Do you mind if we take a quick breather?”

“Enjoy yourself, Jesse McCree.”

Jesse joined the queue of a nearby food stall, again surveying the nearby crowd and rooftops. After ordering a bowl of dumplings, he saw Zenyatta had moved to a nearby alleyway where a mother and young son were seated. They were both dirty and shoeless, and the toddler was lying in his mother’s lap. Zenyatta had entered a meditative state, rising off of the ground, and an Orb of Harmony hovered over the young boy’s head.

“Make that _Èr_ ,” Jesse said, holding up two fingers to the vender. He pulled out a few notes from his wallet and handed them to the man as he took the bowls. “ _Xièxie_.”

Jesse carried the bowls to the alley and waited behind Zenyatta until the monk exited his meditative state and placed his feet back on the ground. The orb vanished and the boy sat up in his mother’s lap smiling.

“Here you go, champ,” Jesse said holding out a bowl of dumplings to the boy. “Growing up is hungry work.”

The boy looked to his mother for an approving nod, then bowed his thanks as he shyly took the bowl with both hands.

The mother’s eyes filled with tears and she bowed lowly to Zenyatta. Jesse couldn’t understand most of what she said, but Zenyatta’s eyes lit with a smile as he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and offered her a blessing.

“That was real nice of you,” Jesse said before shoving a dumpling into his mouth as the pair continued their patrol.

“I did what I could, as did you,” Zenyatta replied. “That is why I have chosen to join Overwatch , we are all trying to make the world a better place in our own ways.”

“I sure hope so,” Jesse said with a heavy voice. “At least _this_ Overwatch.”

Zenyatta tilted his head and looked at Jesse. “You are doing much good, Jesse McCree. And you deserve to be happy. Do not deprive yourself of enjoyment.”

Jesse slowed down his chewing on the dumpling in his mouth. He looked suspiciously at Zenyatta as he wiped his fingers on his jeans and swallowed the lump of dumpling. “Zenyatta,” he drawled, “have you been gossiping with Shimada?”

“It was not gossip,” Zenyatta explained. “We were having a philosophical discussion on personal transformation.”

“’Course you were.” Jesse shook his head and started to scan the rooftops once more.

“My student brought up the transformation you went through after the assumed death of your commander and the collapse of your unit. He believes your time as a folk hero was a form of self prescribed penance.”

“Folk hero? I thought the term was ‘mercenary’.”

Zenyatta ignored the interruption. “He fears that your self-retribution continues and that you are unable to find harmony within yourself. It took Genji Shimada many years to find self peace and forgiveness, and we both wish the same for you, my friend.”

Jesse sighed, but was barely given time to think of a retort before the com in his ear erupted to life.

“Widowmaker!” Hanzo’s voice shouted. “Sector 2, heading east. Winston is in pursuit. I am searching the area for other Talon agents.”

“Stay on course,” D. Va replied, sounding sever and commanding, in a stark contrast to her usual chipper self. “Teams C and E, join Winston’s pursuit. I’m sending coordinates to your wrist units. Teams F and G, converge on Sector 2 to scout for Talon agents. Teams A, D, and H, I’m sending you each coordinates to a possible target area to investigate. Go!”

Jesse and Zenyatta pressed the confirmation buttons on their coms, then Jesse shoved the last dumpling into his mouth and tossed the bowl in a nearby bin. He quickly checked the map on his wrist unit, while Zenyatta entered a meditative state, ready for combat. Then, the pair set off at a sprint. They were the closest team to the Talon sighting, but still had quite a distance to run in order to join Winston in chasing down Widowmaker. They had traveled ten blocks and Jesse was breathing heavily when D.Va’s voice once again cracked in his ear.

“You’re at Winston’s location now. His position hasn’t altered at all for 90 seconds. Get on that roof!”

Jesse and Zenyatta exchanged a worried look, during which Zenyatta suddenly noticed how flushed Jesse was. He tossed an Orb of Harmony at the cowboy, and relief instantly flooded his body.

“Thanks, Zen,” Jesse tipped his hat in appreciation as he started circling the building searching for a fire escape to climb.

“You are always welcome, Jesse McCree. Never hesitate to ask if you need assistance,” Zenyatta lectured as he followed.

Ignoring the statement, Jesse ran until he found what he was searching for and leapt into the air to pull down the bottom flight of stairs. With the Orb of Harmony, his muscles didn’t tire and the two ascended to the roof quickly. As they climbed over the edge, they saw the form of Winston crumpled on the ground. Zenyatta instantly transferred the Orb of Harmony to Winston, and they raced to his side. Once they were sure he was alive, the monk examined Winston while McCree scouted the rooftop.

“Zen,” he called, pointing to a device stuck to the side of a large air conditioning unit. “Poison trap.”

Zenyatta nodded in acknowledgement. “I will call it in, you go after the Widowmaker, Jesse McCree.”

“Roger.” McCree turned in the direction they had been traveling. Roof jumping without a healer. This was going to be fun. He took a running start, catapulted himself across the gap, and landed in a roll. That wasn’t too bad. He sprinted to the other side of the building and repeated the process. By the fourth jump, however, Jesse was greatly doubting his ability to catch up to anyone by this process. That’s when a blue light flashed by his side and Tracer appeared.

“I’ve got the rooftops, McCree,” she chirped. “You can follow on the pavement.”

Jesse nodded affirmation and she was gone in a flash. He scanned for the fire escape to descend and eyed it at the rear of the building. After only two strides toward it, Jesse suddenly felt an immense force slam into his back. His body flew through the air and crashed onto the rooftop. The air was knocked out of him and when he was finally able to inhale, he could feel the stab of broken ribs. He rolled over onto his back and saw Doomfist standing where he had been. The monstrous man flashed a wicked grin, then leapt into the air and sailed to another rooftop.

Jesse fumbled for the com in his ear. “Doomfist,” he wheezed, “Heading northeast on the rooftops.”

“Your status?” D.Va asked.

“Stable but incapacitated,” he forced out the words. “Unable to pursue. He pounded me and ran.”

“Wait!” D. Va ordered. “They’re trying to kite us away from something, or McCree would be dead. Give me a second...”

Jesse furrowed his brow at D.Va’s words and concentrated on each painful breath as the tense moments ticked by waiting for her to speak again.

“Genji and Mercy, your coordinates should be covered by the security cameras, but you’re not showing up. Somebody has tampered with the video feed at the main stage. Teams A, D, F, and G, get there now!”

This moved the team objective away from Jesse, so he was going to have to fend for himself a bit longer. He tried to push himself into a sitting position, but the pain knocked him back to the ground.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” he heard somebody call. “Stay put, man!”

Jesse relented and laid his head back on the cement. Lucio sped over, then turned up his sonic amplifier and the vibrations trembled through Jesse’s body mending his bones and healing his bruises. When the pain had mostly resided, he sat up. Lucio skated across the roof and retrieved Jesse’s displaced cowboy hat.

“You good, man?” he asked, handing the hat back to Jesse.

“I am now, thanks,” Jesse replied, placing the hat back on his head. “Now go keep an eye on that partner of yours.”

Lucio saluted the cowboy with two fingers, then headed off after Tracer.

Jesse checked in with D.Va. “McCree healed and heading back to Zenyatta and Winston.”

Then, the party-wide channel spoke again. This time it was Mercy’s voice. “It’s a bomb. Or a few, I can’t tell. There are explosives lining the hotel north of the stage.”

“And to the south, too,” Genji interjected. “12 minutes on the timer.”

“There’s no way we could safely evacuate this area,” Jack chimed in. “Any attempt would cause panicked stampedes.

“And panic is exactly what Talon wants,” Ana added.

“Junkrat, disarm those bombs,” D. Va ordered. “Roadhog, I’m sending you coordinates for both Mercy and Genji. Get him to Genji first, since he found a detonator. We don’t have much time.”

“What, ya think I can’t get there on my – ahhh!” Junkrat’s complaint was cut short as he was likely shoved off by his bodyguard. Luckily, the Junkers were already on route and almost to the stage area. But for now, there was nothing Jesse could do except keep an eye on Winston and keep an ear to his com.

 

At the briefing the next morning, most of the team looked sleep deprived in one way or another, with dark circles under their eyes and strong cups of coffee in their hands. Junkrat had easily disabled the explosives with time to spare, which was good, since Genji had located a third bomb cluster at the last moment. Winston was still in sickbay, but he had been stabilized and was out of any danger.

“Did we learn anything from the explosives?” Satya asked.

Jack shook his head no. “Everything was purposely set up to indicate those bombs came from Hive Five, the extremist omnic group. We suspect shipping and sales records were altered, but whoever did this was good. We can’t find a single electronic trace of tampering. Same with the security cameras at the plaza stage.”

“What about the poison trap?” Lucio asked.

“Again, nothing,” Angela answered. “The mechanics were homemade, so we can’t trace parts. The poison was derived from authentic black widow spiders, but it’s not as if we can track exactly where those spiders came from.

“Actually…” Jesse interrupted, rubbing at his beard, “we might be able to do just that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These were the teams, if you care. Brigitte didn't exist yet when I wrote this and Phara... was busy.  
> A. Soldier and Ana  
> B. Hanzo and Winston  
> C. McCree and Zenyatta  
> D. Trobjorn and Reinhardt  
> E. Lucio and Tracer  
> F. Symmertra and Mei  
> G. Junkrat and Roadhog  
> H. Mercy and Genji


	7. The Saloon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **You Call Everybody Darling** \- K.T. Oslin
> 
> 'Cause you call everybody Darling  
> And everybody calls you Darling too.
> 
> You don’t mean what you’re saying  
> It’s just a game you’re playing  
> But someday you’ll find someone else  
> Who plays as well as you.
> 
> 'Cause if you call everybody Darling  
> Then love won’t come a knocking at your door  
> And as the years go by, you’ll sit and wonder why  
> Why don't nobody call you Darling anymore.

Despite Winston’s concerns, Ana and Angela had been able to convince him this was a mission Jesse could best complete on his own. He’d even flown on commercial airlines under the pseudonym Jesse James. Satya had created his false credentials and was quite amused with herself over the name.

Dr. Conner has offered to pick him up at the airport, but Jesse felt it was wiser to take a cab. Now, he stood outside the closed door of her office with an unexpected knot in his stomach. He raised his cybernetic hand and rapped two knuckles on the door.

“Come in,” a voice called. Jesse pushed open the door and saw Elle leaning back in her desk chair with her hands behind her head. She was wearing tight jeans and a loose, cream colored floral top. Her feet were crossed on her desk, clad in cowboy boots, and an unlit cigar was clenched between her teeth.

“Howdy, cowboy,” she crooned.

Jesse shook his head and chuckled. “How long have you been waiting like that?”

“It’s the Friday night after finals and these things clang like church bells,” Elle said shaking a boot in the air. “I could hear you all the way down the hall. Although I was a teeny bit worried you’d come in sneakers.” She stood up and walked around the desk to stand in front of Jesse, eyeing him from head to toe as she did so. “I’m glad my fears were unfounded.”

Jesse chuckled. “Not a chance.”

 She stopped in front of him with a small smile. “I didn’t think I’d ever see you again.”

“I guess fate had different plans.”

“I’m glad,” she sighed with relief. “So… I guess I should start that sample for you.”

Jesse slid the pack off his shoulder and dug out a small metal box. “Do you think you’ll really be able to get anything out of this?” he asked, handing it over.

“As long as the sample isn’t too degraded,” she assured him. “I’ve spent the last two days since you contacted me becoming an expert in black widow DNA, so I know what markers we need to look for and we just have to hope they’re mostly intact.” She waved a thumb toward the side wall. “Are you coming to the genetics lab with me?”

“Nah, I don’t want to be a distraction. I trust you,” he winked.

“Wise man,” Elle smiled. “This part should be pretty fast.” She palmed a hand against his chest. “Don’t smoke this in my office.”

Jesse looked down and saw she was holding the cigar against him. He slid it from her fingers and held it to the air. “Much obliged.”

Elle gave a salute over her shoulder as she waltzed out the door. Jesse grinned at the closed door and slid the cigar under his nose, inhaling. It was high quality and the aroma was enchanting, but it was the slight dampness from Elle’s mouth that lit a heat within him.

He walked around the desk and eased into Elle’s chair, which was still warm from her body. His eyes instinctively surveyed her office. There was a tall bookcase filled with hardbound textbooks and reference manuals, a rarity in this digital day. The top shelf of the bookcase seemed to be a tribute to past travels with a teacup from somewhere in Southeast Asia, a replica Mayan stone carving, a Cherokee beaded necklace, and other small mementos. On the desk were two framed photographs. One was an old Labrador mix posing happily next to a small waterfall. The other was a young girl and boy of about 3 and 5, dressed as pirates and holding plastic swords in the air. The boy had the same dimple as Elle, probably a niece and nephew. Next to the photo of the children was a decorative glass jar filled with water. Jesse leaned in for a closer look and saw a colony of sea monkeys dashing erratically within the water. He smiled to himself and leaned back in the chair. After pulling out his handy to update Athena on the sample status, Jesse tipped his hat over his eyes and relaxed. There was no need to be nosey, he would just wait in peace.

It was only fifteen minutes later when the office door clicked open again. “Are you done going through my drawers yet?” Elle asked.

Jesse pushed back his hat. Elle was wearing a lab coat and dark framed reading glasses, her hair pulled up in a clip. “I was a perfect gentleman,” he assured.

“Then you missed out.” She walked to Jesse’s side and tapped the middle desk drawer. “This one’s got the snacks.” She put the hair clip and glasses on the desk in front of Jesse, and hung the lab coat on a wall peg. Then, she bent down next to him and opened the bottom drawer to pull out her purse.

“There’s nothing we can do for the next few hours but let the sequencer do its job. Luckily I know the perfect place for us to wait. It’s very incognito.”

 

Jesse shook his head as Elle pulled her car into the parking lot of the Wild Horse Saloon. Neon signs advertised line dancing and free peanuts.

“Incognito?” he asked.

“It’s perfect! We’ll blend right in,” she assured him enthusiastically.

They exited the car and Elle took Jesse’s arm as they walked across the gravel parking lot to the large, wooden front porch. An older woman wearing a sequenced cowboy hat was standing by the front door and pulled it open for them.

“Thank you, Darling,” Jesse said tipping his hat at her as they passed.

“No problem, Sweet Cheeks.” The woman swung around her arm and smacked Jesse’s rear end with surprising force, producing a loud cracking sound. Jesse’s eyes popped open in surprise.

Elle released Jesse’s arm and straightened her posture as she turned to the woman. “Excuse me, ma’am, but I believe that was inappropriate. I’d appreciate it if you could please treat my friend with the respect he deserves.”

The woman muttered inaudibly under her breath as Elle retook Jesse’s arm and they continued inside.

“Did you just… defend my honor?” he asked bewilderedly.

“You _do_ deserve respect,” Elle replied, squeezing his arm. “Even if your ass does look great in those jeans.”

Jesse chuckled. “Thanks. Yours as well.”

“Thank you for noticing,” she said with a tight smile.

The pair made their way to a booth against the rear wall and settled in on opposite sides of the table. Elle picked up the table tablet and placed her order before handing it to Jesse. He looked at what she had ordered and crinkled his nose. “Cranberry and seltzer?”

“I have to stay unimpaired tonight,” she replied, shifting her shoulders. “I’m helping to save the world.”

Jesse sighed. “I’ve helped to save the world way too many times. That’s why I drink whiskey.”

“I’m sorry,” she said, looking guilty.

“Psh,” Jesse dismissed it with a wave of his hand. “It’s nothing.” Still, Elle reached across the table and put her hand on his.

“No, it’s not nothing,” she insisted. “I _am_ sorry. I’m sorry you’ve been through shit I can’t even imagine. I’m sorry you’re a hero who people treat like a criminal. ...And I’m sorry to your liver, cuz I’m buying you a double.”

She released his flesh hand and plucked the tablet out of his cybernetic one, completing the order before putting down the tablet and looking up at Jesse. Her mouth moved nervously, as if she wanted to say something, but was reluctant to do so.

“I…I looked you up,” she finally admitted. “You’re Jesse McCree, aren’t you?”

Jesse pulled out the cigar Elle had given him earlier and stared at it in his hand. “Wise of you,” he said, rolling it between his fingers. “What did you find?”

“Well,” Elle answered, taking a deep breath, “multiple national and international law enforcement agencies report you’re an armed and dangerous thief who’s been a career criminal since his teens and helped steer Overwatch's covert operations to illegal activity.”

“That doesn’t sound too good.”

“No, but social media has three times as many posts from people claiming you’re a hero who isn’t afraid to take on established evil and has saved them, changing their lives for the better.”

“And what do you believe?” Jesse asked, still staring at the cigar. Elle plucked it out of his hand, making him look up and locked eyes with him.

“You already know the answer to that,” she said, and handed back the cigar.

A smile tugged at the corners of Jesse’s mouth. There was something about this woman. He shouldn’t, but... He was about to put the cigar in his mouth when an omnic waitress in a fringed skirt appeared to drop off their drinks.

“Thank you, Darling,” Jesse nodded as she placed a glass in front of him.

Elle gazed fondly at him. He knew what that look meant. Waiting until the waitress moved away, he responded as he lifted his glass. “I’ve seen way too much evil in humanity to blame a whole species for the deeds of individuals.” He took a sip of the whiskey which ran warm and smooth down his throat.

“And you haven’t given up on any of them yet,” she mused, “That must mean you’ve seen a lot of good, too.”

“Undeniable. The world is an ugly and beautiful place.”

“And you’ve seen a lot of it.” She put her chin in her hand, leaning closer across the table. “Where’s the most beautiful place you’ve ever been?”

Jesse thought for a moment. “Laos,” he decided, “The mixture of landscape and architecture is other worldly.”

“I’ve never been there,” Elle said, watching him with a smile.

“Well, I highly recommend waiting until the omnic insurgents have been stopped, but other than that, it’s lovely.”

“Thanks for the tip,” Elle laughed.

“But you’ve traveled a lot too, Dr. Conner,” Jesse pressed. “So let’s play this game… best food?”

“Korea,” she answered without pause. “I love having all of those little condiments with every meal. Oh man, it’s amazing.”

The pair carried on their game, discussing beaches and ruins and wildlife. Their conversation was interrupted when a roar of cheers erupted from the crowded bar. The latest dance craze had started to play and people were migrating to the dance floor in droves.

“Do you want to do the Nashville Mash?” Elle asked with a devious grin.

Jesse tilted his head in thought for a moment. “Why not,” he decided, downing the last of his drink and standing to offer a hand to Elle. Panic filled her eyes.

“I was joking!” she protested. “I have no idea how to line dance.”

“Lucky for you, I’m a good teacher,” Jesse said flashing a smile he knew she’d give in to. She did, eyeing him with suspicious pleasure as she took his hand, allowing herself to be led onto the dance floor.

After taking a place among the mob of cheerful dancers, Jesse set Elle by his side, calling out moves to her as he did them.

“Right. Right. Shimmy. Kick. Back. Kick.”

Elle fell into step and was soon whooping and enjoying herself with the rest of the crowd.

“You’re a natural, Darling,” Jesse praised her with a grin.

“You were right, you are a good teacher,” Elle replied, kicking out her heel and spinning to the left.

When the song ended, the floor began to clear as bar goers migrated back to their waiting drinks. Elle looked up at Jesse with a smile. “Thanks, that was fun. I wouldn’t have thought you were the line dancing type.”

“I’m full of surprises,” Jesse said with a wink. The DJ switched to a slow song, causing both of them to look to the speakers. Couples drew together across the dance floor. “For example,” he crooned, “I also two-step.”

He held out his cybernetic hand to Elle, who took it without hesitation. Wrapping his other arm around her waist, Jesse pulled her close and began moving their bodies to the music. The ever-present tension between them seemed to ignite when Elle pressed against the length of his body. Lightheaded, he began to fight against the desires he'd convinced himself he didn’t have. He eyed her face, genuinely happy and unscarred by the cruelty of life, yet still so open to a man like him, who couldn’t be more scarred. Relaxing in his arms to the rhythm of the music, Elle laid her head against Jesse’s chest, cracking the resolve he’d been working to build.

“A man could get used to this,” he sighed into her hair.

Elle looked up at him with a cocked head. “Don’t use your lines on me, Jesse,” she pleaded.

He leaned down lower to put his mouth to her ear, whispering in a low growl, “I’m not.”

The tips of Elle’s ears turned pink as she flushed, turning her eyes down with uncharacteristic bashfulness as they danced on.

After a few more songs on the dance floor and another double of whiskey, it was time to head back to the university. As they left the bar, Jesse pulled open the door for Elle.

“After you, Darling,” he said with a tip of his hat.

Elle rolled her eyes as she walked past him and broke into singing an old country song.

“Yoooou call everybody daaarling. And everybody calls you darling, toooo.”

Jesse shook his head and smiled as Elle made her way through the parking lot in front of him, shimmying and singing.

“You don’t mean what you're saaaying. It’s juust a game you're-“

Jesse’s arm shot out and pulled Elle to him by her waist. “I _always_ mean what I say,” he insisted in a low growl. Elle was motionless in his arms, staring at him with wide eyes and rapid breath. A heat began to rise in Jesse’s gut as she watched his lips with anticipation. Conflict fought against the burning desire to close the inches between them and taste Elle’s lips, but he finally swallowed hard and loosened his grip on her waist. When he did, she sprang into action, wrapping both arms around his neck and taking his mouth to hers. The kiss was deep and hungry, fueled by raw passion. Jesse tightened his arms around her again, feeling the form of her shape beneath her blouse. He was intoxicated by her taste and knew she doubtlessly tasted the whiskey he’d enjoyed earlier. She slowed her intensity and softly kissed his lips one last time before releasing her grip on his neck. Following suite, his arms trailed away from her form.

“Sorry,” she said dragging a hand down his chest. “I just had to do that one time before you leave.”

With that, she turned away and walked to her car, leaving Jesse alone in the dark parking lot to compose himself.

On the drive back to the university, Elle acted as if nothing had happened. Once there, she slipped back on her reading glasses and lab coat, and took her handy into the lab to gather the data before bringing it back to her office.

“Would you mind waiting in the lounge while I do this?” she asked. “I’m easily distracted and you are...”

“Just point the way,” Jesse interjected as her voice trailed off.

“Turn right down the hall, it’s the last door on the right,” she instructed. “There’s a coffee machine and snack vending if you need anything.”

“I’ll manage.” Jesse tipped his head and headed down the hall.

After stepping outside for a quick smoke, he headed to the lounge. He sat on a hard, blue sofa drinking black coffee and twirling Peacekeeper lazily around his index finger until Elle appeared in the doorway, still wearing her reading glasses. She was about to speak when she noticed what Jesse was doing.

“No way!” she beamed. “You really do that spinning thing? Show me!”

Jesse paused. “Well, now I just feel silly put on the spot.”

“No you don’t, you eat it up. Do it.”

Jesse grinned and stood.

“Wait!” Elle interrupted, “Is it unloaded?”

Jesse looked at her as if she were insane. “The safety’s on,” he assured her.

“Of course. So, can you face that way and show me?” She pointed to the side wall.

Jesse shook his head, but obliged. He did a quick draw, spun Peacemaker twice in each direction, tossed her in the air and caught her before slipping her back into the holster.

“God, I’d love to see you shoot,” Elle mused, then shook her head as if to clear it. She looked back down at the handy in her grip. “Anyways, your spiders. They’re definitely from a laboratory strand; however there are two labs that cultivate spiders from this strand. One is in Brisbane, Australia, and the other is in Tel Aviv, Israel. I found chromosomes from more than one individual that had the same, rather rare allele, and I’m betting we can use that to identify the exact lab where these spiders originated. However, I’m going to have to talk to somebody at the labs and they’re going to be closed until Monday morning.”

“Huh,” Jesse rubbed at his beard. “It’s almost as if Friday evening wasn’t a very good time to do this.”

Elle’s face slowly lit up with realization. “Did you plan this?” she asked. “Are you staying the weekend?”

“Well, it’d be irresponsible of me to leave without answers,” Jesse replied with a smirk. To be honest, he hadn’t even admitted to himself that was his intention when planning this trip, but of course it was.

Elle beamed, then her smile turned sly. “That’s rather presumptuous of you, Mr. McCree,” she purred.

Jesse returned the look. “I believe _you_ are the one who kissed _me_ , Dr. Conner.”

Elle opened her mouth to retort, but closed it and blushed slightly. “I have a guest room,” she said meekly, “and I promise to behave myself.”


	8. The Waterfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **I Wouldn’t Have Missed it for the World** – Ronnie Milsap
> 
> Our paths may never cross again  
> Maybe my heart will never mend  
> But I’m glad for all the good times  
> Cause you’ve brought me so much sunshine

Jesse woke up in the comfortable, clean guest room of a safe suburban home. This was a first. After going over Peacekeeper, he cracked open the bedroom door to check on Elle. Her door was still closed and the house was dark and quiet, so he closed his own door again with a quiet click. Momentarily, he considered skipping his morning workout, but decided a little toning couldn’t hurt today, cycling through his workout before grabbing the towel Elle had given him the night before and taking a quick shower. After drying off, Jesse pulled on his jeans, fastened the large belt buckle, and decided that was enough for now. After all, he’d done the workout.

Creeping into Elle’s kitchen, he made himself at home looking through the cupboards. She didn’t seem like the granola type, and he was praying to be right.

 He was almost done making two large plates of waffles with strawberries, when Elle appeared in the doorway. She was still wearing her pajamas, a gray t-shirt with a pink and white koala and pleasantly high cut matching shorts. Her long hair had been brushed smooth, but she was otherwise unmade-up, which Jesse found strangely endearing. Elle’s mouth dropped open slightly, and Jesse pretended not to notice her eyes trailing down the musculature of his back as he chopped berries. It felt good to know he still had it.

“Good morning, Darlin',” he greeted her without turning around. The words snapped Elle's jaw shut and she regained a polite composure, reminding Jesse of her promise to ‘behave’ herself.

“Good morning,” she replied cheerily. “Are you making me breakfast? You didn’t have to do that.”

He turned with a smile, holding the two plates. “I aim to be a gracious guest,” he said smoothly, placing the plates on the kitchen table.

Elle poured herself a glass of milk and joined him at the table.

“Milk,” Jesse noted. “I wondered what you drank without coffee.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry!” Elle’s eyes darted about the kitchen worriedly. “I don’t drink coffee, but I might have some instant if that will do.”

Jesse put a gentle hand on her forearm, which made Elle’s breath pause as her eyes turned to the hand before moving to his face. “Don’t worry about it, Darlin',” he soothed. “I noticed you didn’t have a coffee mug in your office, so I snatched some coffee pods from the break room.” He held up his mug for her to see.

Elle’s worry turned to a grin. “That’s amazing. You really do notice everything.”

“It’s how I stay alive,” Jesse mused, then instantly regretted the statement. There was a big difference between the healthy conversation of his teammates and that of civilians. He quickly changed the topic. “So what are we going to do today?”

“Absolutely anything you want,” Elle answered, and put a bite of waffle in her mouth. “My God, these are amazing,” she moaned. “Did you make these from scratch?”

Jesse grinned. “Yes, ma’am. Yet another one of my many talents.” He thought on their schedule while watching Elle savor her breakfast. “Let’s go to that waterfall,” he decided. “There’s a picture of a dog there in your office, and you and a friend there in the hall, so it must be nearby.”

Elle looked at him with glowing eyes, “You’re like Sherlock Holmes. It’s about a 45 minute drive, then a 3 hour hike each way. Is that okay?”

“Sounds perfect.”

 

After breakfast, Jesse did the dishes while Elle showered and dressed. Then, Elle packed a picnic lunch while Jesse finished dressing and put the blanket and water bottles Elle had given him into his own pack. He walked back into the kitchen as Elle was closing up her backpack. She eyed the holster at his waist and smirked.

“She goes where I do,” Jesse said, patting Peacekeeper.

“I would never dream of coming between you,” Elle assured him, holding up her hands defensively and smiling with playful eyes that caused a slight clench in his gut.

They loaded their packs into Elle’s car and set off in the opposite direction as the city.

“Where’s the dog?” Jesse asked. “From your desk.”

“Oh, he passed away a few months ago,” Elle answered.

“I’m sorry,” Jesse replied solemnly.

“Thanks. Me, too. But he was 14; he had a good life.”

“What was his name?”

“Watson.”

“As in Sherlock and Watson?”

“No, but he would have liked you, Sherlock,” Elle giggled. “Watson and Crick. I’m a science geek.”

“Ah, the helix guys,” Jesse nodded.

“I’m impressed,” Elle raised her eyebrows. “That’s a fact most people let slide away after biology class.”

Jesse chuckled. “I did my best not to pay attention in school, but I have a tendency to take stuff in and have a hard time forgetting it.” _Which is why I need the whiskey_ , he thought to himself.

“I envy your mind,” Elle said shaking her head. “I wish I had a brain like yours.”

Jesse cleared his throat uncomfortably. He was used to getting compliments on his shooting, but not on his mind. He quickly steered the conversation away.

“I haven’t had a dog since I was a kid,” he reminisced. “An old basset hound named Rosy.”

Elle’s smile said she caught the tactic, but she followed his lead none the less. “How sweet. I’m guessing it wasn’t after Rosy Ramnoth?”

Jesse chucked. “Well it would be fittin’,” he said flexing his cybernetic hand, “and I do have a spot of admiration for cybernetic researchers, but my Meemaw named ole Rosy long before I came along.”

The rest of the drive passed quickly as the pair shared happy stories from their childhoods, most of which hadn’t passed Jesse’s mind in a long time. When they arrived at the park, they shouldered their packs and headed up the trail. Jesse followed behind Elle at a comfortable pace, enjoying the view in more ways than one. Each time they climbed a steep incline, the strain on Elle’s jeans made him bite at his lip.

They rounded a bend which allowed an unhindered view of the forested valley below and paused to enjoy it. “Beautiful country,” Jesse mused.

Elle took a deep breath of the fresh mountain air as she took in the scenery. “It is. Rather different than New Mexico, yeah?”

“That it is.” Jesse started to walk again and Elle followed suit. “Did you grow up around here?” he asked.

“No, New York. Upstate, not the city,” she clarified. “Although I think my sister would have preferred the city.

“Is that where she lives now?”

“Philadelphia. Mary is a psychiatrist married to a psychiatrist, with a perfect son and daughter. Making her big sister look bad.”

“You’re looking pretty good to me,” Jesse commented and Elle gave him a sly smile over her shoulder.

“I’m glad you think so,” she cooed, the sway of her hips slightly more pronounced as she continued. “What about your brother? Where’s Duke now?”

Jesse’s face turned grim. He pressed his lips for a moment, then answered. “Santa Rosa.”

Elle stopped and turned to face him. “Why does that make you sad?” she asked in a quiet voice.

Jesse sighed and rubbed at the back of his neck. “In the county correctional facility.”

Elle kept her eyes on his face, but remained silent. She didn’t press for details, just waited to see if he wanted to give any. When he didn’t, she reached out and took his hand in hers.

“I’m sorry,” she said.

Jesse pulled his hand away. “It’s nothing, really.”

Elle tilted her head. “If it makes you look that sad, it’s something. It’s okay, you’re allowed to accept sympathy.”

Jesse rolled his shoulders uncomfortably. “Some folks got real problems. I certainly don’t need anybody’s pity.”

Elle laughed out loud at this. “You’re bloody Jesse McCree! Women want to fuck you and men want to be you. Hell, men probably want to fuck you too, I couldn’t blame them.”

Jesse smiled despite himself, and Elle lowered her voice. “I can guarantee _nobody_ pities you. But empathy is part of the human condition. It enables us to live gregariously without being complete assholes to each other. Trust me, I’m a scientist.” She smiled up at Jesse through her eyelashes and closed the space between them. ”So accept a sympathetic hug.”

Elle slid her arms around Jesse, the full length of her body pressing against him as she squeezed tightly. The heat down Jesse’s thigh told him the hug was not purely sympathetic, but it did seem to lift a slight weight from his chest. He put his arms around her in return, enjoying the comfort, and she laid her head on his chest.

“Empathy sure makes you cuss a lot,” Jesse teased. Elle turned her face into his shirt as she laughed, then looked up to him.

“Honesty’s a bitch,” she said.

Jesse squeezed her one last time. “Yeah, that it is.” Then, they slowly released each other.

Elle shifted the pack on her shoulders. “So, I’ll avoid that topic,” she said, and started up the trail again. After a minute of silence, she started talking again. “I have been wondering, Cowboy, do you really ride?”

“Horses?”

“Yeah, horses.”

“Do you?”

“I had a horse as a teenager,” Elle mused. “I’d love to again, but you know how it goes. So, do you?”

Jesse chuckled. “Why does everybody ask me that?”

“Any why don’t you answer?” she asked with a grin.

 

The sun hung high in the sky when they reached the waterfall at the end of the trail. The air had become hot and thick with humidity. Jesse and Elle slid off their packs and dropped them on a flat boulder near the stream, their backs drenched with sweat where the packs had laid. Jesse knelt by the stream’s edge and trailed his fingers through the water.

“Was it worth the trek?” Elle asked.

“I enjoyed the hike,” Jesse smiled up at her under the brim of his hat, “but it certainly is beautiful.” He stood up and dried his hand on his jeans. “Let’s cool off,” he said, and started to unbutton his shirt.

“In the water?” Elle asked surprised.

“Is it contaminated?” Jesse asked, placing his shirt on the boulder and starting to unclasp his dialysis plates.

“Uh, no,” Elle blinked rapidly in a struggle to keep her eyes on his face as he undressed, “but I didn’t wear a swimsuit.”

“Neither did I,” Jesse said with a wink. He wrapped the plates in his shirt, then placed his hat on top and started to pull of his boots. Elle gnawed at her lip for a minute, then sighed and began unlacing her hiking boots. After removing her boots and socks, Elle turned to face away from Jesse. She unfastened her jeans and no doubt purposely bent at the waist as she slid them down. Jesse froze halfway through removing his knee brace and stared with a slack jaw. He resumed moving as she pulled her feet out of her jeans, but kept his eyes on her as she slowly lifted her tank top and the smooth flesh of her back revealed itself inch by tantalizing inch. Now clad in only her undergarments, she turned around and smiled at Jesse in his boxerbriefs. She added her clothes to the piles on the boulder and let down her ponytail.

“Are we going in?” she asked.

Jesse grinned wildly, then took a running start and cannonballed into the water with a shout. “Ya-hooo!”

Elle bent over laughing, “You’re crazy! What if there was a rock?”

“My head’s thicker than that,” Jesse teased as he treaded water. “Come on in!”

Elle dipped a foot into the edge of the water and pulled it back quickly. “It’s freezing!” she shouted, wrapping her arms around her bare midsection.

“It’s fine once you’re in,” Jesse assured her. “Just jump.”

Elle wrapped her arms tighter. “I’m afraid.”

Jesse cocked his head with a crooked grin. “Do it anyway.”

The words struck. She locked eyes with Jesse's and lowered her arms. Then, she leapt into the water. “Geronimo!”

When Elle’s head popped out of the water, she gasped. “You lied! It’s still freezing!”

Jesse chuckled. “It ain’t that bad.”

Elle chattered her teeth in defiance as she treaded water. Jesse’s foot found a rock where he could perch with his chest above water.

“Come here, Darlin',” he said holding out a hand to Elle. She took ahold and he pulled her through the water to rest on the rock with him. Her teeth chattered again and she leaned into Jesse for warmth. He rubbed his hands up and down her arms to warm her, smiling down at the goosebumps dotting her skin.

“You can’t deny it’s refreshing,” he grinned.

“Heh, I guess, it…” Elle looked up at him as she spoke, growing silent when her eyes met his, both becoming suddenly aware of how wet and naked their touching bodies were. Jesse’s hands slowed to a stop on her arms as Elle’s gaze traced his lips. His pulse quickened watching her breath heavily against him.

“You’re right, I’m feeling warmer,” Elle said in a breathy voice. She bit her lip, then asked in almost a whisper, “Do I still have to be good?”

In response, Jesse pulled her into a tight embrace, taking her mouth to his. Elle’s tongue was almost acrobatic in the lustful way it twisted with his own. He clutched Elle’s body against him while her fingers dug into the musculature of his back at the threshold between pleasure and pain. She released his mouth and bit at his lower lip, forcing a moan to escape from Jesse’s throat. Her hips pressed in against the thin material separating them, making him moan louder. Jesse grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around him and he held her firm bottom as they eagerly tasted each other’s mouths. Elle took his tongue into her mouth and sucked, humming lustfully as she did. Jesse felt slightly dizzy as blood rushed from his head. The world seemed off tilt and, suddenly, their bodies fell beneath the chilly water.

They became disentangled as they fell. Jesse pushed to the surface and frantically scanned the water for Elle. He saw her blowing bubbles as she floated just below the surface. Then, she popped up laughing loudly. A smile cracked on Jesse’s face as soon as he heard her laugh.

“I guess that’s our punishment for getting carried away in public,” she laughed.

“Or I just made a fool mistake,” Jesse retorted.

Elle giggled and began to swim toward the shore. “There are three different trails that lead up here. We’ve just been lucky not to see anybody else yet.”

“Let me guess,” Jesse said swimming after her, “we took the longest trail.”

“I like hiking!” Elle grinned as they sat on the rocky shore. “And I like having you to myself.” She leaned over and tenderly kissed his lips. Then, her fingers traced a circle around her own lips. “I think I got rug burn from your beard.”

Jesse chuckled. “You’ll get used to it,” and he leaned in to kiss her again.

After teasing each other in the water for a bit longer, the two decided to dry off and have lunch. Jesse spread the blanket from his pack and Elle set out the food. She was feeling exposed in her wet underwear, so Jesse unwrapped his dialysis plates and draped his shirt over her shoulders. It drew Elle’s attention to the plates.

“Do you need to disinfect those after swimming?” she asked, motioning to the ports on his abdomen.

“I’ve got that covered,” Jesse replied, and pulled a flask from his pack. He took a swig for himself, then poured some strong alcohol on each port. Elle shook her head in disapproval, but remained silent.

While they were eating, a pair of elderly ladies in matching hiking suits came up one of the other trails. Elle pulled Jesse’s shirt closer around her and raised her eyebrows in an ‘I told you so’ signal. Jesse just smiled and laid out on the blanket with his hat over his face, but most of the rest of him bare. “We would have been done by now,” he teased. Elle smacked at the hat over his face, and he laughed.

After the ladies had taken some photos by the waterfall and gotten on their way, Elle relaxed and leaned back.

“Come over here,” she said, patting her lap. Jesse scooted over to lay his head on her thighs. She set his hat aside and ran her fingers through his hair, untangling the messy tresses as they talked.

After the sun had begun its decent through the sky and their undergarments were thoroughly dried,  Jesse and Elle redressed and packed their bags for the trek back to the car. Time passed quickly with Elle. The conversation flowed easily and Jesse kept sharing more than he was accustomed to, which he found strangely enlightening. None the less, they were both rather worn out by the time they reached Elle’s house. Jesse mentally noted how nice it was to be worn out from hiking, instead of his usual exertions.

They decided on ordering pizza delivery and watching some movies. Elle had an impressive knowledge of old western films thanks to her grandfather’s obsession. They settled on a collection of Clint Eastwood classics, but before the credits of the first one, with the whiskey bottle only down a finger, they had both fallen asleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if this makes it more or less cheesy, but I actually wrote this chapter 9 months before the Sherlock skin came out. Jesse is just my boo and I get him as well as Blizzard does. ;)


	9. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **There Ain’t No Getting’ Over Me** – Ronnie Milsap
> 
> Well you can walk out on me tonight  
> If you think that it ain’t feeling right  
> But Darling  
> There ain’t no getting’ over me

Jesse woke with a crick in his neck from the awkward angle at which his head was leaning against the couch. He rubbed at the back of his neck with one hand and smiled down at Elle, who was curled up under his other arm. Gently kissing her forehead, he carefully moved out from under her and stood to stretch. Deciding to forego exercising or getting dressed, Jesse headed straight for the kitchen in the flannel pajama pants he was wearing. Again, he was just finishing his cooking, ham and cheese omelets today, when Elle entered the kitchen in her jammie shorts and t-shirt. But today, she didn’t linger in the doorway. Walking directly to Jesse, she pressed her body against his back and slid her arms around his bare chest.

“Good morning, Darling,” he said through a grin.

Soft lips pressed against the space between his shoulder blades.

“Good morning indeed,” she said into his back. “This is the second morning in a row I’ve woken up to a half naked cowboy cooking me breakfast. Jesse chuckled.

“I’m not even wearing my hat.”

Elle released him with one hand to point at the six-shooter next to her toaster oven. A crooked grin crossed Jesse’s face as he flipped the omelets in the pan.

“I guess I can’t avoid it,” he said.

“Don’t try to,” Elle returned, turning him to face her. Jesse bent down to give her a kiss, which turned into a small series of warm kisses. He straightened up and gave her one last kiss on the forehead, before turning again to flip the omelet out of the pan and onto a plate.

After eating and cleaning the dishes together, Jesse and Elle took their mugs of coffee and tea, respectively, onto the back porch. There was still a chill in the morning air, so Elle pulled on an oversized sweatshirt and handed Jesse the flannel shirt he’d left on the guest bed. He slid on the flannel, leaving it unbuttoned, and Elle snuggled against him on the porch swing, tucking her knees up inside the sweatshirt for warmth.

Jesse’s feet on the floor gently rocked the swing as they fell back into the comfortable conversation that came so easily to them. Elle shared stories about two coworkers from her department, Jordon and Li. Along with Jordon’s wife, Katy, the four of them shared a love for local live music and frequently made the drive to D.C. to enjoy gigs where they were less likely to run into students.

Jesse shared stories about some of the more famous celebrities he’d encountered through his work and travels. He tried to avoid mentioning which ones he’d slept with, but he sensed Elle could tell regardless. Maybe it was woman’s intuition, or maybe it was his own guilty mind.

Elle told about her best friend, Mina, who owned a small art gallery downtown. They’d met when Elle had first moved to town and had attended a paint ‘n’ sip at the gallery. Since then, Mina had convinced her to partake in a plethora of questionable new age experiences.

Jesse started to recall some of the shenanigans his teammates had engaged in during the less rigid atmosphere since the recall. By now, the sun had burned away the morning chill, and the sweatshirt and flannel were flung over a banister. Elle sat sideways, with her legs over Jesse’s lap, which he traced mindlessly with his good hand as he spoke.

“So, D and L were set on getting revenge on me. Real revenge. And for being such sweet kids, they can be surprisingly ruthless.”

“That’s more common than you’d think,” Elle chuckled.

“Yeah, well it took three days of preparation, but they finally had everything set up to tar and feather me.”

“Wait,” Elle interrupted, “you don’t mean literally, do you?”

“Sure do,” Jesse laughed, “and even in this day and age, it is impressively difficult to remove tar.” He ran a hand through his hair. “I was afraid I was gonna have to shave my head. Can you imagine?”

Elle twirled a lock of his hair around her finger. “No, I honestly cannot,” she replied, her fingers staying in his hair to pleasantly massage his scalp.

“But the worse part,” Jesse continued, “was they didn’t realize I was walking in with M! And they got her, too!” Jesse slapped his knee laughing at the memory. “Good Lord, the look on their faces when they realized what they’d done.” Elle was smiling more at Jesse, than at the story, but it didn’t matter much. “I thought they were gonna drop ship and go AWOL outta fear.” He paused to wipe the tears from his eyes. “Ya see, M’s not too keen on our prank wars. We ended up getting assigned ten hours of training on workplace safety for that one.”

“Wait,” Elle tugged at his hair, “I thought M locked your hat in a solid block of ice after you put a mustache and sombrero to her bot.”

Jesse rubbed at his chin and thought for a moment. “Right, that was M. I guess this one was A. Wait, I already have an A, too.”

Elle giggled at him. “I know you are trying to preserve secrecy, but you are _really_ bad at code names.”

As he chuckled, Jesse scratched at his neck. “You ain’t the first to tell me that.”

“Did you ever have a cool codename? Am I allowed to ask that?” she asked.

“Yeah, no. Ah, I never had a codename.” A smirk spread across his face. “Although my old commander sometimes called me Deadeye.”

“Deadeye? That’s pretty badass.”

“He said when I took the time to line up a shot…” Jesse cut himself off, suddenly aware of what he was saying, about whom, and to whom. His hand came off of Elle’s leg and felt for Peacekeeper. His eyes darted around the horizon. He’d let his guard uncomfortably low in the seeming seclusion of this wooded backyard, but that wasn’t a luxury a man like him could afford. And neither was Elle.

Elle slipped her legs off of Jesse and placed them on the floor. She paused unsure for a moment, then slowly took his cybernetic hand in both of his.

“I know I could never understand,” she said in a quiet voice. “And I’m sorry if I say something I shouldn’t. But you can tell me when I mess up.” Her touch slid up and down the smooth metal, igniting a soft warmth in the nervous sensors. “But one thing I do know, is only a good man would allow himself to be as burdened by his conscience as you are. Your past doesn’t define you; your present does.”

They stayed that way, silent and unmoving for a minute that felt like it would last an eternity. Then Jesse started to rock the swing again, and Elle’s legs fell into rhythm with him. Jesse’s eyes still scanned their surroundings, but he allowed his mind to tumble over the woman against his side.

“Who’s the vet?” he asked without looking at Elle.

“Mina,” she replied quietly.

“And she’s talkative?”

“Well, with the art therapy…”

Jesse nodded, still watching the trees. Slipping his hand out of hers, he put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. Finally turning his eyes back to her, he kissed the top of her head. They rocked in silence a bit longer before he spoke again.

“I wanna make you dinner.”

“You’ve already cooked for me twice,” Elle looked up at him. “Don’t you trust my cooking?”

“Breakfast ain’t real cookin’,” Jesse dismissed with a wave of his hand. “’Sides, I wanna show my appreciation to my hostess. Go on, pick anything you want. I’m a mighty fine cook.”

Elle grinned. “Okay, then. Um… would it be too much to presume you have a good enchilada recipe?”

Jesse clapped his hands and rubbed them together. “Darling, you are in for a treat!”

 

Grocery shopping with Elle was so domestic Jesse could have laughed. Sure, he went to the market often enough, but this wasn’t filling his pack for the road or stocking up for dozens of soldiers. This was just a man and a lady grabbing a few items for their evening meal. They could have been right out of a cheesy movie.

Back at the house, Elle insisted on helping in the kitchen, stating she wanted to learn his recipe. A pretty lady danced around the kitchen to the country music filling the room while he chopped and stirred with a glass of good whiskey on ice. Hell, this was definitely a scene from a movie now.

After enjoying the fruits of their labor (damn good enchiladas with both red and green sauces) Jesse took his whiskey and Elle took her beer and the pair plopped themselves onto the living room sofa. It was still relatively early, since they’d skipped lunch and had an early dinner.

“Do you wanna try watching a movie again?” Elle asked pulling out her handy and unlocking it with her fingerprint.

“You really oughta change that lock to a passcode,” Jesse warned.

“Why?” Elle asked looking up at him.

“Otherwise someone could just cut off your finger without keeping you alive,” Jesse answered in a serious tone.

Elle laughed. “I don’t think anyone cares enough…” she stopped as the realization hit her. “Oh… I guess you change that.” She locked eyes with Jesse and he could see a thousand thoughts rushing through her mind.

He pursed his lips. “You’re right, Darling, but don’t worry. There’s not enough connecting us. Once I’m gone...”

“Don’t you dare!” Elle interrupted him passionately. Jesse hated this part, been he’d been through it enough times before. He steeled his composition for what was to come.

“Look,” Elle continued more calmly, “I know you weren’t looking to start something when you came here. Hell, you only contacted me through blocked, encrypted lines, you obviously weren’t looking for a call back. And when you said you were staying, I thought we’d have a weekend fling. I was fine with that, I really was. I was excited about it. You’re really fucking hot.”

Jesse cracked a smile, breaking his practiced façade for a moment.

“But that’s not what happened,” Elle continued. “It’s not what we did. We started something and you know it. Don’t abandon this.”

Jesse sighed. “You know the life I live. I’d never know when or even if I could see you again. That wouldn’t be fair to either of us.”

“Life isn’t fair,” she retorted, “but you don’t throw the good stuff away when it comes along just because there might be some bad.”

“Is that worth making yourself a target? Worrying about fingers and things normal folks shouldn’t have to? And it’s not just the bad guys; I’m a wanted man. You could be locked up for aiding and abetting for this weekend alone. You don’t want that, and I don’t want that for you.”

“You’re wrong,” Elle said shaking her head. “You should be right, but you’re wrong. Because I would gladly take on all of that if it meant not losing a chance at this.” Tears welled in her eyes, but she wouldn’t allow them to fall. “I know I sound like a fool, but..” she hesitated, “but you are the most amazing man I have ever met and I have never connected like this with anyone before and if I let you slip away this quickly, I’d spend every night of my life regretting it.”

Jesse rubbed at his forehead. This was when he was supposed to take her hands and assure her that he’d always treasure the memories of the time they shared. Then, he’d convince her they should be enjoying their last hours together instead of dwelling on the inevitable loss that faced them. Those weren’t the words that came out.

“I ain’t that good,” he cracked. “Hell, you already know I’m broken.”

Elle was the one to place her hand on his. “And I still want more of you,” she said softly.

“Can’t happen,” Jesse said to the ground, unable to look in her eyes.

Elle pulled her hand away self consciously. “I’m sorry, if I misread and you don’t…”

Jesse finally looked at her face. “No, no, Elle,” he said, putting a hand to her cheek. “Not at all. This just…” he sighed heavily. “This isn’t something I do. It could only end badly.”

Elle leaned into his hand for a moment, then locked eyes with him. “Do it anyway.”

Jesse froze. He was locked into Elle’s gaze by the power of having his own words used against him. His heartbeat pounded in this throat and seemed to rattle loose all of the sturdy arguments he’d spent decades perfecting. Elle smiled softly at him, and Jesse dropped his hand from her cheek and sighed.

“You’re something else,” he said, reaching for his handy and entering the passcode. Elle watched unsure, as Jesse made a connection to the main Overwatch computer.

“Athena, I’d like to add an authorized contact.” Elle grinned wildly and threw herself at Jesse, almost knocking him over with her embrace.

“Name, place, and date of birth, please,” Athena requested.

“Uh, it’s Dr. Eloise Conner. You already ran all of the checks on her.”

“Please present fingerprint for identity confirmation,” Athena asked.

Elle pressed her finger to Jesse’s screen. “How can she know it hasn’t been cut off?” she teased.

“I am able to read vital signs through Agent McCree’s handheld unit,” Athena replied. “Fingerprint accepted and vocal properties recorded for vocal recognition of Dr. Eloise Conner.”

Elle blushed at the AI’s response as she pulled back her finger. “Thank you.”

“You are welcome, Dr. Conner,” Athena continued. “May I please access your handheld unit to perform a security check and install additional security software?”

“Of course,” Elle unlocked her handy again and handed it to Jesse. “I’ll change that passcode as soon as you finish,” she assured him.

Jesse kissed her cheek and synced the handies. The screens flickered as Athena worked.

“This is crazy,” Elle grinned. “I feel like you’re making me a secret agent. _Agent McCree_.”

“Well,” Jesse replied, “I do kinda need you to assume most things I tell you are classified.”

She stared into his eyes with sincerity. “I promise.”

The weight of that promise shone in her eyes, and Jesse leaned in to kiss her again. A beep signaled Athena had completed her work and the handies unsynced.

“There we go,” Jesse said, scrolling through Elle’s handy to show her the additions. “This is the new security software, but you don’t have to do anything with that. It will notify Athena directly if there are any problems. And… there’s me.”

The realization of it hit Jesse, and his bottom lip quivered slightly. Elle caught it, and took his face in both hands, turning it to face her. She ran a thumb across his lips, then kissed them gently. “It’s not that bad. I know it’s your first time. I’ll be gentle with you.”

Jesse’s eyes narrowed at her, then his fingers attacked her sides with tickles, and she leapt into the air laughing. “What am I going to do with you,” he mused.

“Whatever you want,” she answered in a seductive purr, then returned to a playful smile. She plucked her handy from his grip and immediately changed her lockout to a passcode, then locked it with a satisfied hum. When she looked up as Jesse, he was staring at her and biting his lip. Her excited pep melted into something richer as her body uncurled.

“Jesse?” she asked, her eyes roaming over his body.

“Hm?” He watched her, still unmoving.

“If this was meant to be a weekend fling… why haven’t you tried to sleep with me yet?”

Jesse dropped his eyes now, and started rubbing at the back of his neck. He’d been wondering the same thing himself. It certainly wasn’t in his demeanor to be demure, but every time his hand started to slide higher up Elle’s thigh, or his lips started to wander below her neck, something undefined in the back of his mind nagged him to a stop.

“Well,” he started, still rubbing at his neck, “I know a friend who’d say I wasn’t in a healthy place right now.”

“Oh, it’ okay,” Elle said squeezing his knee. “I understand, I really do. And I’m fine with that.”

Jesse looked down at the hand innocently resting on his knee, and a devious smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

“Of course,” he drawled, “he would say I’ve made great emotional strides today.” His eyes twinkled as he looked up at her.

“And that means?” she asked cautiously, her hand moving a few inches up his thigh.

“Perhaps if would be good for me to indulge in some healthy pleasures.”

Her hand moved further up. “Are you sure that’s what you want?”

“Getting surer by the moment,” he gulped.

Her hand began a slow, steady ascent. “I want you to be sure,” she said in a throaty voice. “Tell me what you want.”

Jesse leaned in closely and almost growled in her ear, “I want you, Elle. I want to touch every inch of your skin and taste every soft spot on your body.”

The sudden shift of Elle’s hand, made him gasp in pleasure.

“Good,” she groaned, “because I really fucking want you.”

Elle swung her leg over Jesse to straddle his lap. They took each other’s mouths hungrily. Elle’s hands tangled in his hair, while Jesse pawed at Elle’s body. He took her breasts into his hands, and she moaned lustfully into his mouth. She leaned back her head and he moved his mouth to her neck. Jesse sucked and licked his way down to the soft spot where her neck met her shoulder and latched on, marking her with his mouth. Elle let out a loud gasp.

“Too hard?” he checked.

“Hell no,” she growled excitedly.

Elle dove at his face for another bout of frantic kissing as she eagerly began to unbutton his shirt. At that moment, Jesse’s handy started to ring. They both stared at the handy, frozen.

“What are the chances it’s life or death?” Elle asked reluctantly.

Jesse sighed. “Pretty high.”

She slipped off his lap and Jesse reached for the handy.

“Wait!” she yelped, and quickly rebuttoned his shirt and, after a failed attempt at straightening his hair, grabbed his hat off of the coffee table and plopped it on his head.

Jesse was still smiling at her and shaking his head when he answered the call. “Yeah.”

“Um, Agent McCree,” Winston stammered, pausing to clear his throat and straighten his glasses, “I, uh, we, uh, couldn’t help but notice Athena has cleared Dr. Conner as a contact.”

“Yes,” Jesse eyed him suspiciously, “you’ve already done background checks and cleared her. Is there a problem?”

“No, no,” Winston waved a hand, “nothing like that. It’s just, um…”

Ana’s head popped into the image. “We’re happy for you, Dear!” she said with a smile.

“May we speak with her, please?” Angela asked, also pushing her way into the video image.

The exasperated expression on Jesse’s face melted into amusement the moment he saw the terror on Elle’s face. She frantically began trying to fix her hair and clothing.

“Sure thing,” he grinned, “she’s right here.” Jesse handed over his handheld to Elle as she silently begged him not to. Once in view of the camera, Elle instantly transformed her flustered composure into a professional air.

“Good evening, or rather, night for you,” she said cheerily. “What can I help you with?”

“With Jesse,” Ana replied. “He could use a good woman, and we’re hoping that’s you.”

“That… sounds like a big job,” Elle answered nervously.

“Don’t worry,” Ana waved a hand dismissively, “we won’t blame you if you fail.” Ana’s friendly face turned stone cold, “But if you hurt him, keep in mind I can kill a man from three kilometers away.” All of the color drained from Elle’s face.

“She’s kidding, she’s kidding,” Angela interrupted with a forced laugh. “Well, she can, but she won’t. Probably.” Elle was not feeling reassured. “Anyways, as a medical professional, I just wanted to assure you that Jesse does have an up to date birth control implant and, despite his nefarious past, he is completely free on communicable diseases. So you two, go on and have all of the fun you want!”

Elle finally found the strength to look up at Jesse, who was hiding his face in both hands. She turned back to the screen of the handy. “Thank you?”

Winston took hold of the conversation once more, pushing out the smaller ladies. “Well, that was certainly,” he cleared his throat again, “not what I was expecting. Dr. Conner, I’ve read several of your published articles and I’m most impressed by the work you’ve done. I hope we get the chance to work together someday, on a more peaceful project. Um… Good day.” With that, Winston ended the call.

Elle looked back at Jesse, who was eyeing her sympathetically. “I was anticipating that being a lot more amusing and a lot less terrifying,” he assured her, putting an arm around her shoulder. “But I did warn you I was a dangerous undertaking. And they may be wildly inappropriate, but I do promise Ana won’t kill you unless you kill me first.”

Elle laughed in relief and laid her head against Jesse’s chest, placing the handy back on the table. “Would you like to check my medical records for proof of my birth control implant and disease-free status?” she asked teasingly.

“I think I’m gonna take your word on that one,” he replied, rubbing a hand along her arm. He sighed, “I guess that was a bit of a mood killer, eh?”

“Indeed,” Elle agreed.

After a pause, she continued, “So, have you honestly never added a romantic contact before?”

“Did you think I was exaggerating?” Jesse asked.

“A bit,” she admitted.

“I told you I always mean what I say. I’ll always be honest with you, Elle.”

Elle bit at her lip. “Is it bad if that makes me want to fuck you right now?”

A grin found Jesse’s face again. “No, I’d say that’s the opposite of bad.”

 

A soft melody pushed its way into Jesse’s dreams then disappeared. Warm lips lightly pressed against his cheek.

“Go back to sleep,” Elle’s voice whispered in the darkness. “I just have to make my phone calls then I’ll come back.”

Jesse did his best to comply, but once stirred, his mind worked its way to full alertness. He crept down the hallway to the lit doorway of Elle’s office. She was seated at her desk holding a video call with an older gentleman who was speaking with an Australian accent. He must have had something significant to say, because Elle was diligently taking notes as he spoke, her reading glasses perched low on her nose. She was the image of elegant professionalism on the video image, but beneath her desk Jesse could still see a leg casually tucked under herself in her pajama shorts. It made something ache within his chest. Elle notice him watching and sent him a soft smile between questions. Jesse returned the smile then stepped away to let her work in peace.

He continued down the hallway to the guest room where his bag was still stashed. He got dressed and packed up his bag. It was only 4:30 in the morning, but he’d have to be on the road before Elle headed to work. Then, he made his way to the kitchen and made himself a mug of coffee while he waited for Elle to finish.

Around the time the bottom of his cup began to show, Elle came into the kitchen wearing her blazer and pajama shorts.

“Looking good, Doc,” Jesse teased, eyeing the flesh at the hem of her shorts.

“The joys of modern convenience,” she purred, setting herself on his lap. “Sorry I woke you.”

“You were up for me,” Jesse said, kissing her cheek. “Did you find what you needed?”

“Yeah,” Elle said with a pout, “unfortunately I also have bad news.” She leaned her head against Jesse’s. “Nothing’s ever easy for you, is it?”

“Picked up on that already, did you?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. She nodded her head against him. “What happened this time?” he asked, rubbing a hand on her back.

“The specimen definitely originated in the Brisbane lab,” she started. “So, I asked the director if he could share a list of other facilities that had acquired black widow spiders from them. Especially any who had requested a breeding stock.”

“But…?” Jesse prompted.

Elle let out a discouraged sigh. “But as soon as he entered the query, something triggered and a huge swath of data files was deleted from their servers. It’s all gone and they have no paper records of sales or shipments.”

Jesse shook his head and patted at Elle’s bottom, “Welcome to my world, Sweetheart. At least we know you found the right place. We may be able to work off of that.”

Elle lifted her head and looked Jesse in the face. “I feel like I failed you.”

“Because they trashed a few files?” Jesse scrunched his nose. “You set us on the first trail we’ve had in a long while, Darling, and it takes a whole hell of a lot more than that to throw us off the scent. We’ll find something.”

Elle hugged at his neck. “I wrote up a formal report-type-thingy,” she said after releasing him. “I didn’t exactly have an _Overwatch_ template, but it should have all of the data they need.” Then, she buried her face in Jesse’s neck, “Please don’t make me call and make a report!”

He chuckled and scratched lightly at her back. “I think you’re off the hook on this one. In fact, you can send it directly to Athena and she can take care of it.”

Elle lifted her head in relief and unlocked her handy and Jesse showed her how to securely transfer the file to the Overwatch AI. Almost immediately, Jesse’s handy began to ring. He looked at Elle, and she leapt off his lap.

“I’m going… somewhere else,” she said, dashing out of the room.

Jesse smiled as he answered the call from Winston and Morison.

After giving a quick briefing, Jesse ended the call and Elle reentered the kitchen in her bathrobe.

“What’d they say?” she asked meekly.

“Like I said, they’re gonna dig deeper and find another lead. I just have to haul my ass back to base, so we can figure out what to do next.”

Elle’s eyes turned sad. “Do you have to leave right now?”

Jesse looked at the clock on the wall and sighed. “To catch this flight they booked me, I probably should have left 20 minutes ago.”

“That’s too bad,” she said, slowly untying her bathrobe. “I need to take a shower, and I was _really_ hoping you could join me.”

The robe fell loose, revealing a thin strip of Elle’s bare skin. Jesse’s eyes followed it from her neck, down between the bulges of her breast, across the shapely lines of her abdomen, to the small, soft patch below. He swallowed hard.

“Damn,” he breathed in a hoarse voice. He cleared his throat as he stood, eyes never leaving her body. “The thing is,” he said, slowly walking toward her. “My cab got lost on the way here.”

“How unfortunate,” Elle played along.

He reached her, and his hand slowly brushed aside one edge of the robe to reveal a firm breast. “And then there was terrible traffic in the city.”

“There always is,” she cooed.

A rough finger outlined the soft skin of the breast. “I guess there’s no choice but to rebook.”

“A tragedy.”

Jesse pinned Elle against the wall, tasting at her hungrily. Their mouths and bodies entwined as they clumsily made their way down the hall and into the already steamy bathroom.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Much. FLUFF!


	10. Back to Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Love in the First Degree** – Alabama
> 
> I thought it would be so simple  
> Like a thousand times before  
> I’d take what I wanted, and just walk away  
> But I never made it to the door

In the past, leaving after a weekend with a woman had been a return to reality. This was different, a new reality. One in which his heart rate spiked every time his phone dinged, and in which he caught himself smiling at the sky. Jesse had been in this field long enough to be able to turn it off when he needed to work, but when he didn’t… it was nice to be able to retreat to a happier place.

Elle:        Mina showed up at my house this evening with a bottle of wine. I don’t drink wine, but she said she was going to need to hear whatever secret I have obviously been keeping. Apparently, I’ve been acting distracted and jumping too quickly when I get a text.

Jesse:    Did you tell her you’ve become a drug dealer?

Elle:        I did, but she said my car wasn’t cool enough. :-P

Jesse:    So…

Elle:        Well, after the gala I had told her about this sexy cowboy I’d met. He worked security for some dignitary who was attending.

Jesse:    You DID make me a security guard!

Elle:        Hey, Mina is ex-military, she respects a proper security detail!

Jesse:    I know, I know. I was joking, darling.

Elle:        I know. :-P

Anyway, I told her you had another weekend in town and we really hit it off. Is that ok?

Jesse:    …Should be. How much did you tell her?

Elle:        Uh. Well. Nothing personal, just… good stuff about you.

Jesse:    Didn’t your mama teach you it isn’t polite to kiss and tell? ;)

Elle:        I don’t mean that! Well, maybe a little. I… gah! *blush*

Jesse:    Haha, I’m just teasing ya, sugar. And don’t worry, I was a gentleman about what I shared.

Elle:        Wait… you talked about me? Like, with your colleagues?

Jesse:    Well, my friends. You heard the call we got, they already knew.

Elle:        Yeah, it’s just… your friends are, like, superheroes. I’ve got to be practically invalid compared to them.

Jesse:    They came to you for help.

Elle:        For one teeny thing.

Jesse:    A friend told me we’re all just trying to make the world a better place in any small way that we can.

Elle:        …You’re definitely too good for me.

Jesse:    I’d say the exact same thing about you.

Elle:        Jesse… you don’t think I’m only interested in you because of… what you do… do you?

Jesse:    Elle, I’m still alive today because I’m good at reading people. And you were interested in me long before you knew what I did. ;)

Elle:        LOL. Shush you. Like I had any chance against that sexy cowboy persona you’ve clearly spent years perfecting.

Jesse:    And you don’t know how to bend at your knees?

Elle:        It’s worth the back pain if I got your number. :-P

 

By now, there was a consensus that La Sombra was behind the file wipe at the Brisbane laboratory. The lab had allowed Winston and Mei to visit their facilities and investigate their computer systems, but they could find no way to recover the missing data on past shipping, sales, and contacts. An investigation revealed that large blocks of emails and communications had been wiped from their company server as well, but the deletions were too wide spread and seemingly unrelated to distinguish any sort of useful pattern.

Mei had come up with the idea of checking with the shipping company used by the laboratory. The carrier’s files were uninfected, but contained no information on the contents or purpose of the packages. Since no one in the Brisbane laboratory nor in Overwatch had a guess as to what contact Talon could have been using, the lab personnel couldn’t give even an estimated time frame of when the shipments could have been made. Winston decided to search a three year time period surrounding the first noted activity of Amélie as Widowmaker. This meant an enormous amount of shipping data to go through and destinations to check out, but given the priority of finding Talon’s main base of operations, it would be worth the work.

Unfortunately, Winston couldn’t make an official request for the data, since Overwatch was now an unsanctioned entity. Luckily, the laboratory was exceptionally unhappy about their data loss and wanted nothing more than to help punish those who had caused it. They made the request in lieu of Overwatch, citing it was part of an investigation into the cyberattack they had endured. For now, the Overwatch agents could do nothing on the issue except wait for the request to go through the proper channels and prepare to sort through the massive amount of data they were expecting to receive.

A group of agents was clearing out an old intelligence office that had been cluttered as a storage area after personnel cuts during the fall of Overwatch.  Desks with monitors and docking stations were buried beneath a myriad of cardboard boxes and packing crates. Jesse was shifting through a crate of ammunition, determining what could be used and what had been rendered obsolete, when he felt his handy vibrating in his pocket. After glancing around to make sure he was no being watched, he pulled out the handy and read the message.

Elle:        Thinking of you. <3

The message was accompanied by a picture she’d taken of a yellow Labrador being led down the street wearing a red bandana and felt cowboy hat. Jesse smirked and shook his head to himself, then grabbed the bottled water he had been drinking. He snapped a photo of the waterfall on the label and sent it back to Elle.

Jesse:    Been thinking about you too.

In truth, the waterfall had made Jesse mentally relive his swimming session with Elle. His mind had embellished upon what had actually happened with the intense way he now knew she liked to make love, and he’d had to force himself to switch to less savory mental images to avoid an embarrassing bulge.

“Why are you taking photographs of your water and smiling at your handy like an imbecile?” Satya’s voice broke in.

In one motion, Jesse turned off his handy and hid the screen against his chest.

“Pardon?” he asked innocently.

Instantly, Genji appeared at his side. “Is it the Lily Killer?” he asked.

Jesse narrowed his eyes at Genji as he slipped his handy back into his pocket. It vibrated again, but he dared not look now. “Are you really going to keep calling her that?” he asked.

“Who’s the Lily Killer?” Hana asked, following after Satya, who was already heading in Jesse’s direction.

“Eloise Conner,” Genji replied, ignoring the way Jesse rubbed at his temples in dismay.

“And why is she a lily killer?” Satya asked, now standing across the desk from Jesse and Genji.

Jesse held up a hand to Genji, “You don’t have to get into that,” but Genji only leaned around the hand as he spoke to the women.

“For as long as I have known him, McCree has ended his romantic escapades by leaving behind a note with a single white lily. Elle Conner, however, has somehow eluded the white lily and earned McCree’s contact clearance.”

Satya’s face remained stoic as she nodded her approval. “Dr. Conner is attractive, intelligent, and well accomplished. She has also proven herself to be trustworthy to our cause. Excellent choice.”

Jesse was still rubbing at his eyes, but he couldn’t help but smile. “Thanks, Sat.”

Hana’s response was much less controlled. She hopped up and down clapping her hands. “Oh, my gosh! Jesse has a girlfriend! This is so cute! Lemme see her picture!”

Jesse shook his head. “I don’t have a picture of her.”

“What?!?” Both women looked at Jesse with disgust.

“Well, while I was there I wasn’t exactly planning on all of this,” he tried to explain.

“You were going to lily her?!?” Hanna shouted in fury.

“Well, no, not really, I..” he turned to Genji, “What the hell did you start?”

Genji only laughed at Jesse’s distress.

Satya pulled out her handy. “I have a photograph from the file we started after Dr. Conner recognized us in the café.” The fact that Jesse had been the one to identify Satya was one truth which Jesse had conveniently forgotten to mention during his debriefing.

Satya pulled up the file and handed her handy to Hana. “Aw! You two must be so cute together!” she pined. “When are you going to see her again to get a proper picture?”

A stern voice broke through from the other side of the room. “Perhaps we should allow McCree some privacy on this issue.”

Jesse gave Hanzo an appreciative nod, but Hana and Satya just looked at each other for a moment, then let out a chorus of “Nah.”

“How’d she win you over, Jesse?” Hana asked enthusiastically. “Acrobatics in the sack?”

“Good Lord,” Jesse tried to ignore the question and turned back to the boxes of ammunition in front of him.

“Better yet,” Satya pressed, “how did a man of your… untraditional character and facade attract a woman of her academic dignity?”

Jesse looked up from the boxes with a creased forehead. “Are you insulting my façade?”

“Not at all,” Satya held a hand to her chest. “It’s simply that the western cow person style isn’t common in most prominent circles.”

Jesse pressed his eyebrows together as he processed that, but Hana interrupted with a punch to his shoulder. “Don’t listen to her, Jesse. You’re super hot for a middle aged guy.”

“Middle aged?” Jesse questioned, still off balance from the attacks of his friend.

“Well, yeah,” Hana assured him. “What, did you think you were young or old?”

Genji was bent over laughing at the display. He put a hand on Jesse’s back, “Peace comes through acceptance of the truth, my friend.”

“Who needs enemies with friends like these,” Jesse quipped.

At that moment, the office door slid open and Jack Morison presented himself in the doorway. “Sorry to break up the fun, but we have a situation to handle. Everyone to the situation room, ASAP.”

The group put down the items they were holding and headed out the door. As they entered the hall corridor, Jesse entered a quick message to Elle, then put away his handy again.

“What’d you tell her?” Hana asked quietly, appearing at his elbow.

“Ah, just that I’m working,” Jesse said, rubbing uncomfortably at his neck. “We made it easy, I just say ‘gtg’ if I have to do some work, ‘brb’ if I’m on a mission, then she’ll keep radio silence until I’m done.”

“Aw, how sweet!” Hana said, grasping her hands together at her chest.

Jesse looked down at her suspiciously. “What’s so sweet about that?”

Hanna put her hands on her hips and tilted her head to the side. “Lily Killer came up with it, didn’t she?”

“Elle!” Jesse corrected her exasperatedly. “Her name is Elle. And yeah she did, why?”

Hana looked up at Jesse with a sideways glance and a knowing smile. “She’s making you promise to come back safely from your missions,” she said, then skipped down the corridor to catch up with the others.

Once in the situation room, Jesse settled into a chair next to Hanzo, thankful for the man’s stoic silence. In the front of the room, Ana and Morrison were discussing something quietly with worried expressions. This wasn’t going to be good.

“Okay, settle down,” Morrison took control of the room. “We’ve got to act fast on this one.” The room was instantly silent. “Give us the briefing, Amari.”

Ana nodded, and activated the viewing screen behind her. “There is a new gang of violent omnics operating in Belgium,” she said, flashing images of terror upon the viewing screen. “They’re calling themselves The Truth Bearers, and they are targeting peaceful meetings between humans and omnics. They claim these interactions are an affront to the cruelty humans inflict upon omnics, and, as you can see in the images, they punish the omnics and humans present with equal brutality.”

“With death,” Morrison interrupted. “The Truth Bearers continue to grow in numbers and their supporters are spreading across Europe. These are murderous fanatics, and we need to stop them out before the body count of innocents rises another day.”

“We’ve received intel that their next target is an auction in Charleroi,” Anna continued, flipping to an image of the city. “The auction is a benefit for an organization that provides healing service for both humans and omnics who were negatively affected by the crisis. It’s being held tonight, and we need to stop it from becoming a slaughter.”

The friendly bastion began to beep eagerly.

Morrison shook his head. “There’s nothing I’d like more than watching you mow down these guys, Bastion, but I’m still unsure about having you involved in public combat.”

The bastion whirred in disappointment.

“Actually,” Ana interjected. “This may be the perfect opportunity. A team of humans and omnics working together to protect humans and omnics. It could be a great publicity move.”

Zenyatta raised a hand. “I would count myself fortunate to be involved in such a taskforce.”

D.Va jumped to her feet, “If it’s publicity you want, I can stream!”

Taking D.Va’s lead, Reinhardt also rose to his feet. “And I will shield the little bastion! He has proven himself to be a worthy ally in out fight for justice!”

The bastion tilted his head to the side and beeped appreciatively at the large knight, who bowed slightly in response.

Ana turned to Jack with a sly smile. “It seems this team is forming itself.”

Morrison rubbed at his temple and sighed in defeat. “Anybody else?” he asked.

Mercy tentatively raised a hand. “Actually,” she began, “I’ve been making adjustments to my nanobots, and they are now functional on omnic forms, as well as organic life forms. I believe I could be of some assistance to Bastion.”

He straightened up and whirred in excitement.

“Well, we’ve got a pretty good line up,” Morrison commented. “I want a few more ranged assaults that can even the odds, but stay off the feed. Hanzo and McCree, are you up for this?”

“Yes, sir,” Jesse confirmed.

Hanzo nodded in agreement.

“Then we’re set,” Morrison knocked a fist on the table. “Team members, you have one hour to prep and get on the transport. Ana and I will have info packets, including satellite images, ready and waiting for you on the ship. Go.”


	11. The Auction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **The Conversation** – Waylon Jennings with Hank Williams Jr.
> 
> Yeah, back then they called him crazy  
> Nowadays they call him a saint  
> Now the ones that called him crazy  
> Are still ridin' on his name
> 
> Well, if he was here right now, Bocephus  
> Would he think that we were right, do you think he might  
> Don't you know he would, Watasha  
> Be right here by our side

The team was in place long before the auction was scheduled to begin. Luckily, the streets had remained empty due to the threat of the gang’s attack. Jesse stood alone in a dark alley, several streets up from the square where the bastion team was positioned. He leaned against the stone exterior of one building and lazily puffed at a cigar. The smoke helped mask the stench of the dumpster beside him, and the nicotine ensured his hands would remain steady. The sun would soon dip out of view behind the moderate skyline of three and four story buildings, and Jesse’s position had fallen into shadow. He was the first team member the omnic gang would pass on its precession toward the auction, but they would never know that.

The solitude was broken when Hanzo’s voice cracked in his ear com. “Incoming.”

From his perch atop a nearby building, Hanzo had a clear view to the hilltop a kilometer down the road to the south. This meant a good ten minutes of anticipation before the omnics were in position, but Jesse stomped out his cigar to allow the smoke time to dissipate.

“How many?” Reinhardt asked in his ear.

“At least 80,” Hanzo replied. “It looks as if most are armed with assault rifles.”

“Ready check,” Reinhardt commanded, and Jesse hit the acknowledge button on his wrist unit.

“We are all ready,”Reinhardt confirmed for the team.

A few restless minutes later, Jesse heard the clanging of metal feet on the pavement. He ducked behind the dumpster, so the decomposing material within would camouflage his heat signature from any omnic thermo sensors.  Jesse hit another button on his wrist com to signal to the team that the first gang members had reached his location. He listened as they passed, deciding Hanzo’s estimate was a bit low. The last omnics passed the alley, but he didn’t move yet. Finally, he heard D. Va’s voice.

“Show time!” she chirped, and boosted from her perch to search out the leader at the front of the precession. The mob shuffled to a halt upon her appearance.

“Good evening, gentlemen,” D. Va Greeted them in a cheery tone. “Where are you off to on this lovely night?”

A matte black omnic with bolts screwed into his face took a step forward, swinging a plasma rifle onto his shoulder. He eyed the mech as D. Va adjusted her position to stand before him.

“Has the Korean MEKA taken an interest in our activities?” he asked stoically.

“This is more of a free lance stream,” she replied, signaling to her cam. “You don’t mind if we’re live, do you?”

The omnic’s eyes glowed red for a moment as he internally checked for the feed online.

“Four million humans logged on to watch as you attempt to murder omnics,” he spit out in disgust. “Further proof to support our cause.”

D. Va interrupted before he could lecture her further. “Actually, if you’d read the title, you would have noticed humans and omnics working together to protect humans and omnics.” His eyes glowed again as she continued. “None of us want violence here tonight, so why don’t you all just go home and let the nice folks enjoy their auction in peace.”

The omnic’s eyes burned brighter, but this time it was with rage, not a connection.

“Humans have treated omnics as property and slaves since the dawn of our species!” he roared. “Those of our kind who seek ‘peace’ with humans are simply compliant to the system and as guilty as the humans in ensuring our fate as play things and tools, instead of the individual beings we should be respected as.” He took another step closer to D. Va, switching off the safety of his rifle. “Tonight, those traitors at the auction will fall, and their chaises will be splattered with the blood of their masters!”

D. Va cocked her head. “Is that a ‘no’ to leaving peacefully?”

The omnic pointed the barrel of his rifle at the MEKA, and the dozen or so followers surrounding him followed suit. At the moment the first round was fired, D. Va raised her defense matrix and an orb of harmony appeared above her mech. She turned and boosted to a perch atop a fountain in the square behind her. The angry mob of omnics followed in pursuit. As soon as the first wave crossed into the openness of the square, they were instantly blasted apart by a barrage of bullets and fell lifelessly to the ground. It was an unceremonious ending for the omnic leader, but one fitting of the deaths on his hands.

D. Va turned her camera to reveal Bastion, boosted by Mercy’s nanostream and protected by Reinhardt’s shield. A few small groups tried to turn their weapons on the bastion, but the shield rendered their weapons useless and too soon they met the fate of their fallen comrades. With their leader gone, the remaining gang members fell into momentarily chaos as they quickly dispersed, breaking into smaller groups and scattering into the surrounding streets and alleyways. However, McCree knew it wouldn’t take long for new opportunists to step into the power void and begin formulating a strategy.

Moving to the mouth of the alleyway, McCree listened until three gang members ran past in retreat along the main street. He downed all three with bullets to the back of their heads. As their chaises tumbled onto the pavement, two more sets of metal footsteps paused and restarted in his direction. Before the first one had completed his turn into the alley, McCree had tossed a flash bang to the ground. In a breath, he had dispatched of the stunned omnic and the surprised one following behind. While his hands reloaded Peacemaker, Jesse used his boots to pull the chaises into the alley, as to not draw attention to his location. Then, pressing against the wall, he peered into the main avenue.

There was no visual of Reinhardt, who had positioned his group around the corner of a building so that the omnics would not have an opportunity to weaken his shield without offering a clear shot to Bastion. A half dozen arrow laden chaises were scattered across the pavement, indicating Hanzo was eliminating any gang member who dared to enter the main roadway. Zenyatta had fallen in behind D.Va, keeping her MEKA repaired with his orb of harmony as he used it for cover while charging his orbs of destruction, which he shot out with frightening accuracy for a man of the cloth. D. Va and Zenyatta were heading down a side road to the east, cutting off an attempted flank on the bastion. That meant Jesse should take the west.

He slipped between two buildings and peered into the next alley. It was empty. Again, he found his way to a connecting side street. There was a small group of four omnics franticly conversing in hushed tones. They never noticed the man in the shadows, but they fell quickly none the less.

The next street held a much larger group. Eight. Shit. Jesse looked down at his six-shooter in defeat. After making his way back to the previous road, he spoke quietly into his com. “Hanzo, any chance you can give me some backup?”

“Negative,” Hanzo replied through gritted teeth, obviously concentrating. “A group has made its way into the northern end of the square and is making good use of cover as they move toward the rear of our shield. I am occupied.”

“Copy that.” McCree scratched at his beard. He would have to do this on his own.

He brought back the image of what he’d seen in the next street. The group’s attention had been on a charcoal omnic with green horns. He’d obviously been giving directions, which meant he’d taken up a leadership role. If he was the planner, then he’d have to go first. Jesse tried to recall the posture of the others in the group. It was much harder to pick out the nervous or indecisive ones with omnics, since they had no telling facial expressions. Still, he made an educated guess.

After double checking he was fully loaded, Jesse took a deep breath and dashed into the side street. He had time to take down the leader and two others before weapons were pointed at him. Throwing himself to the ground, Jesse rolled away as bullets riddled his previous position. While still on the pavement, he emptied Peacemaker, taking down three more omnics. The last omnics standing roared in anger as they fired wildly at McCree. He pulled a lifeless chaise on top of himself for cover and reached for the dead omnic’s weapon. A he reached, a bullet sliced through the skin covering his bicep. A jolt of pain forced a yelp from his lips, but the wound was shallow and didn’t impede his action. The assult rifle was large and cumbersome in one hand, but McCree couldn’t use two with his omnic body shield in place. Luckily, this wasn’t a weapon that required finesse. He let loose a wild spray of bullets, hitting first the wall, but then his first target, and finally the last. The gang members were riddled with misplaced bullets, but they were dead.

Jesse pushed off the dead omnic who had shielded him. “Much obliged,” he said while straightening his hat. Then, he threw a disgruntled glance at the blood smearing his arm, and continued toward the square.

“Status,” he spoke to Hanzo through his com again.

This time, Hanzo was shouting over the sounds of battle. “Reinhardt’s shield is down. He and Bastion are doing their best to protect Mercy, but they are in trouble. An additional group of omnics has joined the fight from the north. D. Va, Zenyatta, and myself are holding off attempted flanks, but we need to stop the main force coming at Reinhardt. I could use Dragonstrike, but that would definitely be noticed on D. Va’s stream.”

Jesse thought for a moment, never slowing his pace. “I’m on it Hanzo. Make sure you’re in a good position to use that Dragonstrike. Do you need to aim north east or west?”

“Northwest.”

“Roger.”

Jesse continued his path north, now using the eastern side streets. He passed the square and, through an alleyway, he could see Reinhardt struggling to protect Mercy with a flickering shield that continually faded from existence. He had to resist the desire to call Mercy to his side, away from the oncoming gang members. In the long run, she was safer staying with Reinhardt, whose full attention was now on her well being.

“D. Va,” he spoke to her through his com, “we need to get your streaming feed away from the square so Hanzo can clear this mess. I’m going to pull a group into a side street to the east, between the two white brick buildings. On my signal, I need you to boost in here and take care of them, keeping your back to the square. Zen, no discord so the clear takes longer. Got it?”

“Copy that!” D. Va responded in her streaming voice, which was entirely too cheery for combat situations.

Jesse pressed on until he found a gathering of a dozen omnics crouched ready in an alley waiting for the command to attack. Perfect. Without pause, he stepped into the alley and shot three of the omnics in their heads, then turned on his heels and ran. He could hear their metal feet in hurried pursuit. As he slid into the roadway between the white buildings, he shouted into his com.

“Now!”

Feet first, he dropped to the ground and slid beneath a large luxury car parked along the side of the street. He was barely concealed before he heard the roar of the MEKA landing nearby. The sound of the omnics rounding the corner was quickly followed by the sounds of battle. When D. Va’s gunfire ceased, there was silence in the square as well.

The MEKA turned and marched into the square. D. Va panned to capture the imagery of the square, then turned to the rest of the team in the square.

“Well done, Bastion,” she exclaimed. Bastion tilted his head to the side and booped in confusion.

 

The evening air had cooled in Gibraltar where Jesse stood alone in a courtyard.  One foot was propped up against the wall behind him, and although it was late into the evening, the concrete of it still felt warm from the day’s sun. He brought a large cigar to his mouth and took a puff of the nicotine laced smoke, attempting to calm the anxieties that nagged at him.

The nearby door opened and Hanzo appeared in a halo of light which forced Jesse to squint. The door closed behind him, welcoming back the comforting darkness.

“May I join you?” Hanzo asked, holding up a bottle and two glasses.

Jesse grunted an affirmation and slid down the wall to a seated position. Making his way to Jesse’s side, Hanzo sat cross legged on the ground with the wall to his back. He placed the glasses on the concrete between them and poured a finger of the clear liquor into each glass. He paused, staring at the glasses with the bottle still in his hand.

“Fuck it,” he decided out loud, and poured again, filling each glass to the brim.

A pleased huff escaped from Jesse’s lips. He placed the cigar on a small ledge beside him and reached for a glass as Hanzo lifted his own. The men lifted their glasses to each other in a silent toast, then both downed the entire contents in a single swig. Hanzo exhaled loudly, staring at the empty glass as he twirled it between his fingers. Jesse rolled his tongue around his mouth, balancing out the burn of the strong liquor. His tongue was partially numb now, but finally loose enough to speak.

“Do you think they really have souls?” he asked, eyes locked on the blackness of the sky.

“Hm,” Hanzo huffed. “Would it matter?”

“Maybe,” Jesse considered, placing his glass on the ground between his sprawled legs. “If there is somebody keeping score up there, I could sure use a tad fewer strikes against me.” He lifted the cigar and brought it to his lips again.

“Do you think redemption is possible for souls such as ours, McCree?” Hanzo asked, looking earnestly at Jesse.

“I sure hope so,” Jesse said looking to his cybernetic hand, “or what’s point of any of this? Why keep on living?”

It was then Hanzo noticed Jesse’s handy was clenched in his metal fist.

“The woman?” he asked.

Jesse sighed, “Yeah, the woman.”

“Are you afraid she will not approve of your actions this evening?”

“Nah,” Jesse rubbed his thumb against the handy. “She’d probably be supportive as could be. She’s good like that. But…” he put a hand to his hair, pushing back his hat, “but she doesn’t really know.” He paused. “And I can’t pretend right now.”

Hanzo slowly reached over and pulled the handy from Jesse’s grip. It was already open to a conversation with Elle. Jesse had typed the word ‘back’, but hadn’t pressed send. Hanzo gingerly altered the message, and handed it back to Jesse.

‘back – but I need time’

Jesse looked at the message and drew together his brows for a moment before pressing send. Almost immediately, he received a reply.

Elle:        k – mwah!

A small chuckle escaped from his lips and his hand went to rub at his eyes. “Well, now I feel a damn fool for getting worked up about that.”

Hanzo nodded sympathetically, and poured himself another drink. “The monk says there is enough conflict in the world, we must be wary of the conflicts we create within ourselves.”

“Hold on there,” Jesse said, handing his own cup to Hanzo. “Are you taking advice from Zenyatta now?”

Hanzo sighed before filling the other man’s glass. “There is wisdom in much that he says. I simply wish he did not believe he could heal me as he did Genji.” He closed the bottle and put it down before taking a sip from his glass. “My sins cannot compare to those of my brother.”

Jesse put away his handy so he could now hold his cigar in one hand and his drink in the other. “I was in Blackwatch with Genji,” he said quietly. “Trust me, we earned more sins than you know.”

Hanzo put a fist to his lips, then lowered it. “Perhaps. But my redemption must still be my own.”

Jesse held up his glass in a toast. “To redemption.”

“To redemption.”

 


	12. Montage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **I Believe in You** – Don Williams
> 
> I don’t believe in superstars  
> Organic food and foreign cars  
> I don’t believe the price of gold  
> The certainty of growing old  
> That right is right and left is wrong  
> That north and south can’t get along  
> That east is east and west is west   
> And being first is always best
> 
> But I believe in love  
> I believe in babies  
> I believe in mom and dad  
> And I believe in you

Jesse:    Thank you for understanding last night.

Elle:       Oh, hush. There’s no need.

             But thank you for letting me know so I could stop worrying :)

Jesse:    I don’t want you worrying.

Elle:       I like worrying about you.

             It makes me feel connected to you.

             That sounded better in my head. Sorry, I’m half asleep still.

 Jesse:    Oh, gracious. I forgot about the time difference! I’m so sorry.

             What time is it there?

 Elle:       2am – but I’ll wake up for you any time, Sweetie.

 Jesse:    I am so sorry. I’ll let you get back to sleep. I need to jump in the shower, anyhow. I’m a bit grubby from my morning workout.

 Elle:      Whoa there, cowboy! You are not allowed to wake me up, give me that mental image, and then leave me wanting!

 Jesse:    Heh. Are you into grubby?

 Elle:      Perhaps.

             What are you wearing?

 Jesse:    Lordy, are you really going to use that old line?

 Elle:      Yes.

             Answer.

 Jesse:    Sweatpants.

             Sexy sweatpants. ;)

 Elle:     On you, I have no doubt.

            Do you have a private bathroom?

 Jesse:   Yeah, we’re all in officer’s quarters now.

 Elle:      So, no one would see if I licked the sweat off your chest before you showered?

 Jesse:    …Good lord, woman.

 Elle:      Or if I circled you nipple with my tongue?

             Kissed a path up to your neck.

             Sucked hard, leaving a mark just high enough that everyone could see it and know you’d been naughty.

 Jesse:    You’re gonna make that shower last a bit longer than I’d intended.

 Elle:      Good. I’ll join you. I like the way the water falls over my face when I’m on my knees in front of you.

 Jesse:    …and that twirling thing you do with your tongue.

 Elle:       Hehe. I’m glad you like that.

              God, I get so hot just thinking about pleasuring you.

             That little growl in the back of your throat when you really like something.

             It drives me fucking wild. Makes me want to tie you down and find out just how many other little sounds I can get out of you.

Jesse:    Good Lord …

             I need to learn to text with my left hand.

Elle:       No need. Call me. ;)

 

After a few more days of organizing, the computer lab had been cleared out and all of its contents sorted, logged, and re-homed. Mei paid a diplomatic visit to some old peers and was able to procure enough equipment donations to set up a half dozen work stations with reasonable processing capabilities. Unfortunately, the legal red tape for obtaining the shipping records was still holding up their progress.

On the bright side, this had left the team with a blessed day of down time. To take full advantage of it, a group of them had shuttled down into Gibraltar for the afternoon. They’d mostly just walked the streets, enjoying the sights and taking in the energy of the happy tourists who flooded the city during the hot summer months. Ana and Satya split off with Junkrat, who was excited to introduce them to his favorite Boba tea stand. Craving a more substantial meal, Jesse, Hanzo, Hana, and Lúcio settled into a booth inside a small, bright restaurant with refreshingly cool air conditioning.

The group placed their orders, then enjoyed cold beverages and pleasant conversation while they waited for their meals. Soon, plates of delicious food were placed on the table in front of them. Jesse licked his lips looking at his plate of beef smothered in a savory sauce. He immediately grabbed the salt shaker and added a generous sprinkling.

“Aren’t you going to taste it before you put salt on it?” Hanzo was watching him with distain.

“I’ve had this before,” Jesse explained. “Delicious, but it needs a bit of salt.”

The crease remained in Hanzo’s forehead. “You are sure it tastes exactly the same? Perhaps the chef added more salt today. Why in the world would you assume without tasting it first?”

Jesse grabbed a slice of bread and dipped it into the sauce. “I ain’t touching your food,” he said, shoving the drenched bread into his mouth, “so let me be.”

Hanzo shook his head slightly, but picked up his fork and turned to his own food. He deliberately cut off a bite of his fish, obviously still preoccupied with Jesse’s reckless seasoning. “You do realize you are now at the age where you should begin concerning yourself with sodium intake.”

“OMG!” Hana interrupted, dropping her spoon into her soup. “You two sound like such an old married couple sometimes. No wonder everybody thinks you’re together.” Hana rolled her eyes to Lúcio as she spoke, and when she looked across the table again, she jumped backwards from the intensity of the stares coming from Jesse and Hanzo.

“Are you… jesting?” Hanzo asked cautiously.

Hana and Lúcio exchanged a look of disbelief.

“Do you guys really not know?” Lúcio asked, reaching for the restaurant tablet on the table. He pulled up the bill and placed it on the table between Hanzo and Jesse. Hana and Lúcio had been billed separately, but Jesse and Hanzo had been billed on a shared check.

“It happens in, like, 50% of the restaurants we frequent,” Hana explained. “How have you never noticed this before?”

Hanzo still stared at the tablet in shock, while Jesse laughed hardily with a hand clutching his stomach.

“Maybe this is a sign you guys need to pick up the check more often,” Lúcio suggested, raising an eyebrow.

Jesse managed to subdue his laughter and wipe at the tears in his eyes. “You two are international superstars. We’re men on the run from the law with frozen assets. And we certainly appreciate the charity you shown to us.” He turned to Hanzo and rested his hand on top of the archer’s. “Don’t we, Sugar Bear?”

Hanzo gave Jesse an exasperated look as he slowly pulled his hand away. “Don’t be foolish, McCree,” he said dryly, turning his attention back to the food on his plate. “You could never handle me. My standards are much too high.” A smirk tugged at the corners of Hanzo’s mouth, though he tried to look stern.

Jesse chuckled and broke off another piece of bread. “I don’t doubt it.”

…

After the meal, the four headed back onto the street to seek out the rest of their group. Hanzo and Lúcio led the way, engaged in a lively political debate. Jesse hung back, sauntering slowly and enjoying the scenery of the busy street.

“You’re thinking about getting back and telling Elle about the Hanzo thing, aren’t you?”

Jesse looked down and noticed Hana at his elbow. That was, in fact, exactly what he’d been thinking about.

“What makes you say that?” he asked, not bothering to conceal his guilt.

“’Cuz you’re smiling to yourself again,” Hana said with a knowing grin. She bounced on her toes as she walked. “I think I like Elle.”

Jesse nudged her shoulder lightly. “You don’t have much to base that on.”

“But I do,” Hana insisted. She pulled at Jesse’s sleeve slightly to slow his pace and increase the distance between them and their friends, but she lowered her voice none the less. “Jesse, I’ve pretty much thought were awesome since I met you. You’re fun and kind and a great teacher and…” she hesitated slightly, “you helped me get through a lot of stuff.”

She didn’t have to elaborate; he knew what she meant. Hana had enlisted in MEKA at about the same age as he’d been brought into Overwatch. She never even got to take her university entrance exams. Even when you make the choice on your own, it’s hard not to notice the stark differences between your own life and those of ‘average’ kids your age.

“And you did help a lot,” she assured him, “but you also left me a bit worried.” Hana wrung her hands as she spoke. “No matter how much you laughed and joked and loved with your teammates, whenever you were lost in your own thoughts… your eyes looked really sad.” Her pace slowed to almost a stop and people rushed past them on the street. Jesse kept his eyes on Hana, but her own were watching her twisting hands. “I was afraid I would end up like that: haunted by a thousand ghosts.”

The wording made Jesse swallow hard.

“But since you met Elle,” Hana looked up at him with bright eyes. “Now, when you’re alone with your thoughts, you smile.”

Jesse reached out and pulled Hana into him for a hug. She wrapped her arms around his waist and squeezed tight. “We’re going to be okay, Jesse,” she said looking up to his face. “We just need to surround ourselves with the right people.”

Jesse looked down fondly at his young friend. “You’re a lot smarter than me sometimes, kid,” he said. He kissed the top of her head then released her from his embrace.

She smiled up at him. “Don’t you forget it.” Then, with a wink, Hana ran off to join the others.

 

Elle:      Are you awake?

Jesse:    Yep. Are you home now?

Elle:       Not yet, Jordon is driving me home now. I just missed you. :)

Jesse:    How was the show?

Elle:       Soooooo good. The band was awesome. We’re definitely going to have to see them again. Super fun to dance to!

Jesse:    Oh, yeah? Did you dance with anybody?

Elle:       Why? Are you jealous?

Jesse:    I’m just making polite, curious conversation.

Elle:       I kinda like the idea of you being jealous over me…

              I did dance a bit with a nice financial advisor, but when he offered to buy me a drink I told him I wasn’t interested.

Jesse:    It’s because he wasn’t as good of a dancer as me, isn’t it?

Elle:       She wouldn’t shut up about you all night! My boyfriend is the best guy in the world. My boyfriend is a great dancer. My boyfriend is so chivalrous. My boyfriend has the hottest body in the world and I want to do sexy things to him until neither of us can walk.

              Oh my.

              Katy took my phone.

              She’s drunk.

              She may have exaggerated... slightly.

              And I didn’t say boyfriend.

              Well, maybe, but I didn’t mean it like that.

             I know we’re not like that.

             I mean, I certainly wouldn’t mind, but I know it’s not really.

             I’m not trying to pressure or assume anything.

             I can’t articulate this, please don’t get upset.

Jesse:    Eloise.

Elle:        …yes?

Jesse:    We can.

Elle:      Can? Like… be exclusive?

Jesse:    Aren’t we?

Elle:      Yes!!!

             Well, I have been since I met you.

             But I didn’t want to assume anything.

             Wait, did that sound creepy? The met you part?

             I really think this conversation should wait until I’m more sober.

Jesse:    Nah, it’s perfect. XD

             You’re perfect.

             You’re mine.

 

The laboratory shipping records were finally released, and the team became absorbed with sorting through the mountain of data they received. Every address had to be linked to an organization, then those organizations had to be researched for suspicious ties or activities. Athena was able to automate some of the process, but it still required a lot of human checking. Since there were only six work stations, agents were divided into work teams and given four hour shifts each day. The relatively short shifts left everyone with time to attend to other duties, as well as ensuring no one became burnt out or lost focus during a shift.

Jesse had spent the morning sorting through intercepted reports on terrorist cells with Ana and had just finished up his afternoon shift on the shipping records with Genji, Satya, and Hana. (The other members of their work group were Junkrat and Roadhog, and everyone had quickly agreed not to complain when they missed a shift.) Genji had slipped away to meditate privately, and Jesse followed the girls into the rec room. At a long table, Lena, Mei, Lúcio, and Brigitte were laughing loudly, engaged in some animated card game. Satya and Hana eagerly ran over to join them. Jesse considered for only a moment before sighing loudly and sliding onto the sofa next to Ana.

“Would you like to join?” she asked, motioning toward the extra controller for the fps she was playing.

“Nah, I’d only slow you down.”

Ana hummed in agreement. She slayed her opponents in silence for a minute before a smile crept upon her lips. “You’re wondering when you became one of the old people, aren’t you?”

Jesse laughed wearily. “I truly am. I still think of myself as some young rogue fighting against the establishment, then I see those kids and…” He sighed again.

Ana’s grin widened. “When I was your age, you thought I _was_ the establishment.”

“Exactly! And I guess I feel like I should be a bit more… established. You were working up the ranks of an international military power. I’m… I’m too old to be this lost. Did I miss it? Did I waste it all away?”

Ana put down her controlled and turned to Jesse, although he had no doubt she’d taken note of the gamer tag on the avatar now tea bagging her own.

“Not a minute of your life has been wasted since I’ve met you, Jesse McCree. Don’t you roll your eyes at me, young man, I sincerely mean that! Every day, you fight for what it right, in large ways and in small gestures. Never underestimate those small gestures, Jesse. If they improve a single day in the life of another person, you are serving your purpose on this earth.”

“It’s hard to see it that way.”

“For you. It’s easy for the rest of us to see you that way.” Ana patted his knee. “And it’s not so bad being one of the old people,” she grinned as she picked back up her controller. “The others seem to think we know what we’re talking about.”

“That’s because you’re always right, Ana.”

 

Jesse:    I have been dead tired lately.

Elle:      Oh, I’m sorry, Babe. Get to sleep and I’ll catch up with you tomorrow.

Jesse:    Not a chance. I’m not going to give up the best part of my day for something as mundane as sleep.

Elle:       I’d stay up ‘til dawn just talking with you, but your job is a bit different than mine. Don’t you dare get shot due to lack of sleep!

Jesse:    I’ve never been one for sleep.

             Although I’ve never been one to feel this tired.

             I must be getting old.

Elle:       Is that a bad thing?

Jesse:    Ana says it isn’t.

Elle:      It still blows my mind that you’re friends with people like Ana Amari.

            Reinhardt Wilhelm.

             Jack Morrison.

Jesse:    “Friends” is an awfully strong word for Morrison and me…

Elle:       Would he kill a man for you?

Jesse:    Of course, but that’s just business.

Elle:       My closest friends would leave a strongly worded Yelp review for me.

             You have a whole other world of connection with those people.

Jesse:    Guess I never considered that.

Elle:       Would you kill a man for me?

Jesse:    Without flinching.

Elle:       …I’m trying _really_ hard not to think that’s hot.

             And if it were life or death, I’d definitely kill for you, too.

            …Do you think you could teach me to shoot a gun some time?


	13. Skill Set

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Tight Fittin’ Jeans** – Conway Twitty
> 
> She said, “I married money, I'm use to wearin' pearls  
> But I've always dreamed of bein' just a good ol' boy’s girl  
> So tonight I left those crystal candle lights to live a dream  
> And partner, there's a tiger in these tight fittin' jeans”
> 
> We danced every dance and, Lord, the beer that we went through  
> I'm satisfied I did my best to make her dream come true  
> As she played out her fantasy before my eyes it seemed  
> A cowgirl came alive inside those tight fittin' jeans

Jesse strode down the brightly lit hallway that led to the command center. He’d been just about to enter the mess hall for lunch, when he’d received a message summoning him to talk with Morrison. He rapped his knuckles on the door before entering the room. Morrison was seated at a table with Ana and Satya.

“Take a seat,” Jack said briskly, waving a hand at an empty chair.

Jesse eased into the chair, taking in the expressions on the faces of the people surrounding the table.

Ana looked as if she were trying to suppress a mischievous grin. “We have a mission that requires your… unique skill set,” she said with a twinkle in her eye.

“But first we need to be sure your ability to perform hasn’t been compromised,” Jack interjected gruffly.

 

 

Elle:        You have to sleep with a rich woman for money?

Jesse:    I don’t gotta sleep with her. I’ve just got to show her a good time at this party.

             She apparently has a thing for bad boys and offered a generous donation to Overwatch if they found her an escort for the evening. They picked me.

Elle:        …

             And how much is she offering for your “services”?

Jesse:    4 mil USD

Elle:        …

            Have you done this sort of thing before?

Jesse:    Well, we didn’t have to search out funding before, but I’ve sweet talked out favors and information on more than one occasion.

Elle:    And did you sleep with those people?

Jesse:    …usually.

           But I didn’t have a reason to say no back then.

Elle:     Sigh.

            I can’t deny Overwatch operating costs out of jealousy.

            I am envious that somebody else gets you and I don’t, but I don’t want to stand in the way of your mission. Do what you need to Jesse. I won’t hold it against you. Just… use protection.

Jesse:    It isn’t fair, Sweetheart. And I promise to do everything I can to get you back in my arms as soon as possible.

Elle:       You better.

Jesse:    Now… I’m sorry, but Ana insisted I get an official statement from you giving me permission to go on this mission. 

Elle:       She doesn’t trust you to be honest with me.

Jesse:    She knew me when I was in Blackwatch. I’ve changed a lot since then.

Elle:       I know.

             Are you going to be honest with her?

Jesse:    With Ana?

Elle:       No, with the Vishkar broad. You told me you’d always be honest with me.

Jesse:    She’s a job, not a friend. I’ll tell her what she wants to hear.

Elle:      That makes me feel better. If it’s all pretend.

Jesse:    Of course it’s pretend. You’re the most real thing I’ve ever had, Elle.

Elle:       …

            How do I send this statement to Ana.

Jesse:    I’ll have Athena set it up for you.

 

 

I, Eloise Conner, having been fully briefed on the details of the mission, do hereby give my full consent for Jesse McCree to procure funding from Latha Valli in any manner necessary, provided he is equipped with condoms and mouth guards for the duration of the mission.

 

 

Caterers and decorators bustled around the large ballroom in preparation for the gathering that evening. Large bay doors were open to a veranda overlooking a meticulously manicured rose garden and a sweet scent drifted in on the breeze. Jesse strode into the room next to Satya. He walked with an exaggerated swagger and wore his old Blackwatch uniform, which Ana had suggested gave him the edgy look they needed. The pants fit a bit tighter than they had a decade ago, but that was fine since he wouldn’t be facing any combat today. Hopefully.

Latha Valli was at the far side of the room instructing a florist on the placement of some arrangements. She was wearing crisp white slacks and a sleeveless blouse in pale blue. Even from a distance, it was evident that she had the poise of a woman who was used to being in charge. Jesse nabbed a toothpick from an hors d’oeuvres table as they passed and held it between his teeth. As they grew closer, Jesse could see that Latha was in her early forties, but had the preserved youth and beauty that massive amounts of money could provide a woman. After finishing with the florist, she turned to Jesse and Satya, and started toward them with a flourish.

“Satya! So good to see you again,” she said brightly as she made her way across the room.

“You as well, Ms. Valli,” Satya said, bowing her head politely.

Meeting them in the middle of the room, Latha placed a friendly kiss on Satya’s cheek, then turned her attention to Jesse. “And who is this?” she asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Ms. Valli, I’d like to introduce you to Jesse McCree, a veteran Overwatch agent.”

Jesse stared at Latha with severe eyes. They moved down her body appraisingly, then locked on her face. Using his tongue, he moved the toothpick from one side of his mouth to the other. He raised a hand from his belt buckle to tip his hat, keeping his eyes locked on hers.

“It’s a _pleasure,_ ma’am.”

Latha’s breath caught in her chest momentarily. “Oh, he is _lovely_ ,” she exclaimed, reaching out to run a hand over his bicep as if valuing a stallion. “Tell me, Jesse, how long were you in Overwatch?”

“Joined up in ’56, ma’am.”

“Really? Then why in the world wasn’t a face like yours featured in the propaganda releases?” she asked curiously, raising a delicate knuckle to her lips and tilting her head to the side.

A wicked gleam shone in Jesse’s eyes. “Black ops.”

Latha bit at her lip for a moment. “Oh, you’ll do just fine. Guests should begin arriving at 8. I want you here at 9. Dressed just as you are, it’s perfect.” She turned to walk away, then looked over her shoulder one last time. “Perfect.”

Latha strode away toward a caterer, swaying her shapely rear as she walked. Jesse took a moment to appreciate it, before turning and heading toward the exit with his adapted swagger. Satya hurried to his side, her brow furrowed.

“I have no idea whether or not I’m supposed to attend this evening,” she muttered to Jesse.

He bit down on the toothpick. “Maybe you should… sit this one out.”

 

 

Jesse closed the door to the taxi and turned to look at the mansion behind him. It was situated far enough outside of town that the exterior was surrounded by darkness and a calm quiet. Light, music, laughing, and a flurry of bustling bodies revealed themselves through the windows and of the mansion. Although he was standing near the main pathway, Jesse knew he was nearly invisible to those inside, wearing his black tactical gear in the dark of the night. He lit a cigar and took a moment to enjoy its rich flavor before striding toward the door. The butler standing there reluctantly allowed him access, eyeing his revolver with unease. Jesse gave the man an affable nod but didn’t alter his pace as he entered the mansion and made his way toward the ballroom.

Against the far wall, a small band of musicians draped in golden cloth filled the room with traditional music. Partygoers mingled in small clusters around the room, talking loudly and laughing with grandiose enthusiasm. Even in the chaos, it was easy to spot Latha. She shone radiantly in a gown of white and gold, the center of attention for the small group with whom she was talking. Jesse made a slow beeline to her, his eyes peeling away the clinging fabric covering her taut form until she seemed to feel it and looked up at him with an alluring smile. She stayed in place, watching him, as Jesse closed the distance between them. Just before reaching her, he pulled the cigar from his mouth and placed it on the tray of a passing omnic waiter.

“Jess! I’m so glad you could make it.” She raised herself up to kissed him on the cheek as if they were old friends.

“I doubt many folks are bold enough to refuse an invitation from you, Latha,” Jesse replied with a crooked grin.

She playfully swatted him on the chest, then turned to the people gathered around her. “This is Mr. Geet Khan of Dashell Incorporated, Ms. Nisha Bahatt, of Vishkar Corporation, and her husband Dev.”

Jesse shook the hands of the men with unnecessary firmness and when he kissed the hand of Ms. Bahatt, he sent her a fiery gaze that made goose bumps appear on her arm. Then, he stood close to Latha and put a hand on the small of her back, demonstrating where his attention laid.

“And this,” Latha continued, leaning her body against Jesse to indicate him, “is Agent Jesse McCree of _Overwatch_.” She said the last word conspiratorially, and her audience let out a small collective gasp.

“Really?” Dev ventured. “I was under the impression that Overwatch had been shut down.”

“Yes, sir,” Jesse replied solemnly, “and we’d most certainly never resume anti-terrorism activity without permission from the proper authorities.” The corners of his mouth slowly curved up into a tight-lipped grin and his audience turned to each other with wide eyes as they absorbed this juicy new tidbit. Jesse wasn’t worried about this crowd making any reports against him. Knowledge was power, and these were the sort of people who kept power for themselves. They despised government regulations and limitations, and just might find satisfaction in providing additional financial backing to a rogue organization trying to do some good against the will of the U.N.

“Fabulous,” Geet relished. “It’s good to know something is being done about the turbulence we’re still facing. Tell me, Agent McCree, has your work brought you to our corner of India before?”

Jesse scratched as his neck as he considered the question. “I believe Commissioner Saran was taken hostage in ’68.”

Geet gasped. “He’s a good friend of mine! Were you part of the team who rescued him?”

“Well, I’m sure that’s classified information,” Jesse drawled, “but if I had to venture a guess, I’d say it probably wasn’t a team. Just one man.” He offered a wink and his audience once again gasped. It was true, it was just one man. That man had been Genji, but the commissioner had been unconscious for the duration of the rescue, so no one would be able to dispute the cowboy’s insinuation.

“Jesse was a member of a black ops team,” Latha explained, placing a hand on his chest. He smiled down at her pride, wrapping the hand on her back around her waist.

“How thrilling,” Nisha replied. “But tell me Latha, how can you feel at ease in the company of such a dangerous man?” The fingers of Nisha’s right hand traced lines along her own neck, betraying her attraction to the embodiment of danger. On her left arm, Jesse spotted the contact points indicating she possessed the fittings of a hard light architect. Satya had shared enough secrets about the operations of Vishkar that Jesse knew what this woman was capable of.

“We can all be a bit dangerous sometimes, can’t we ma’am?” He studied the subtle reactions of her face and body. “You’ve killed a man before, haven’t you?” He spoke softly, but his eyes stayed intense. She didn’t respond, but he knew he was right. Probably only once, and not close enough to watch the man die, but she had done it. And her husband certainly didn’t know about it. The group stood silent and frozen until Jesse broke into a grin. “Who wouldn’t kill for another glass of Champaign?” he asked and started to chuckle. The rest of the group joined in the laugher, melting away the tension.

“I guess I can see why you keep him around,” Nisha said to Latha as she eyed Jesse.

“Indeed,” Latha took Jesse’s arm. “Now if you’ll excuse us, there are a few more people who’d like to make Jesse’s acquaintance.”

Jesse tipped his hat at the group as Latha led him away. She escorted him around the room, introducing him to CEOs and philanthropists. They revelled in his half-told tales of peril and became energized by their own association to such a menacing man. Latha drank up the reactions of her guests and purred at the attention Jesse gave her. His fingers traced her back, teasing at the flesh beneath her gown. His eyes danced across her ample cleavage each time she laughed or brought a hand to her chest. And his gaze locked upon her pump, red lip whenever she spoke. She found every excuse she could muster to run her own hands over Jesse’s body, feeling at his chiseled masculinity. 

After several hours, Latha finally guided Jesse away from the crowds and out into the rose garden. The garden pathways were lit by torchlight, giving them a feeling of fantasy. They were intensely quiet after the bustle of the ballroom, with only the sound of their footsteps on the stone path.

“It’s beautiful out here,” Jesse commented sincerely.

“I hope you don’t mean only the roses,” Latha teased, eyeing Jesse with heavy-lidded eyes.

He stopped walking and turned to face her. In the torch light, Latha’s dark skin was radiant against the shimmering white of her gown. She truly was gorgeous. “Nobody needs to tell you you’re beautiful,” he said, brushing an imaginary stray strand of hair behind her ear. “You’ve likely been told so many times that it’s lost meaning.”

She looked up at him from under her eyelashes. “A lady still likes to hear it.”

Jesse spoke in a low voice. “You’re beautiful.”

Latha reached down and took his good hand. “This evening has been a delight,” she said earnestly. “You’ve more than earned the four million. But I’d like to offer more.” She lifted his hand and placed it on her large breast. “Double the donation. Eight million US dollars if you make me scream your name.”

Latha’s voice was sinfully sultry and for a moment, Jesse feared his knees would give out on him. With his hand still on her breast, his thumb traced the smooth, bare skin of her cleavage. The protection in his pocket suddenly seemed to be burning hot against his thigh. Jesse slid his hand off her breast and his cybernetic arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her body flush against his. His flesh fingers traced her jaw line, then took her chin and tilted her face up to his.

“I can tell you’re a woman who’s used to getting her way,” he said in a husky voice. He lowered his mouth until his lips almost touched hers, then spoke again. “Which makes it even more enticing to tell you ‘no’.”

With that, he released Latha and turned away from her. He headed out of the garden in his practiced swagger, feeling her eyes burn into his back as he walked. He didn’t stop until he was seated safely in the backseat of a waiting cab. After giving the driver the name of the hotel, Jesse let out a long, exhausted sigh. He rubbed at his forehead in frustration. Despite his mask of confident control, his heart was pounding in his chest. He pulled out his handy and called Satya on a voice line.

“Done already?” she answered with a wary tone.

“We got the four mil,” Jesse clarified immediately. “Do you mind packing up? I’d rather head back to base tonight.”

“Of course,” she replied, worry tingeing her voice. “Keep the cab when you get here, I’ll be down to join you.”

 

 

Jesse was itching to message Elle, but he held off until he was settled in the transporter. He took a seat in the rear of the craft and Satya was courteous enough to sit in the front. He hadn’t said much since she’d joined him and she respected his right to privacy on this matter. He’d completed the mission and that was all that mattered. The craft started to move and Jesse pulled out his handy. He longed to call Elle, to tell her in his own voice, but the glow of Satya’s tablet on the other end of the darkened craft prevented him. This was private.

Jesse:    I just gave up 4 million dollars for you.

Elle:       I…

            Am I going to be blamed for this?

Jesse:    No, no, darling. I sweet talked my way into the funding. But she offered to double the money if I slept with her.

            There was no way I could do it. I couldn’t think of anything but you.

            All evening, as I pretended to be who these people wanted, I just thought about how I never have to pretend with you.

            You let me be me.

            I couldn’t touch another woman. I only want to touch you.

           …

           Elle?

          Are you mad at me?

          Ok, she did put my hand on her breast, but I promise I didn’t enjoy it.

          I only felt guilty.

         Breasts are my favorite thing in this world, but now I only want yours.

Elle:    LOL, you can stop Jesse.

           I was just crying.

          Happy tears!

Jesse:    Oh, thank God.

Elle:        I’ve been stressing myself out all day and you’ve just made my so happy I broke down a bit.

Jesse:    I’m so sorry this hurt you, darling.

Elle:     I told you I was fine with it and I really believed that.

          I just had too much time in my head.

          I started to convince myself that… that you and I weren’t real. That we’ve hardly spent time in the same room and it was all just pretend. That all my feelings for you were misplaced and that I was just fooling myself into thinking you felt the same way.

Jesse:    No, Elle. Elle, I meant it when I said you were the most real thing in my life. I thi

             None of this is right, I should be with you to say this.

Elle:       It doesn’t have to be the right way. It’s our way.

Jesse:    I just… I like it better this way. I really do. It’s better with you.

Elle:        What is?

Jesse:    Life.

 

 

The transporter’s door slid open, revealing the interior of the shuttle bay back at the watchpoint. Before Jesse and Satya had even started down the ramp, Ana was interrogating him.

“What did you do, Jesse McCree?” she asked, making her way across the bay to meet him.

Jesse sighed and rubbed at the back of his neck. “I got you four million dollars, Ana, that’s what I did.”

“No, you didn’t,” she corrected, searching his face for clues.

“Shit,” Jesse sighed. “Look, I’m sorry Ana, but I’m not a whore. I’m not going to sleep with a woman for money. And I know there was a time when I would have slept with that woman for free, but things are different now. I have a girlfriend and I’m not going to…”

“Hold on,” Ana interrupted. “You didn’t sleep with her?”

Jesse looked to Ana with genuine confusion. “No, ma’am, I most certainly did not. What happened?”

Ana grinned widely. “Ten million. We just received a transfer of ten million US dollars.”

Jesse stared at Ana with wide eyes. He took of his hat and scratched at his head as he took in this fact.

Satya chuckled as she walked past him. “You must be _very_ good at rejecting women.” Carrying her travel bag, she continued past him and toward the exit of the hanger.

Ana was still grinning at Jesse.

“I’m pretty good at reading people,” he tried to explain. “She was a…”

“Oh, no,” Ana cut him off with a dismissive wave of her hand. “I don’t care about that, I knew you would excel at this task. What interests me, is that you called Eloise your girlfriend.” The gleam returned to her eye. “I’ve never heard you admit that out loud.”

Jesse could feel a blush lace his cheeks as he placed his hat back on his head. “People change.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A somewhat timely update for Hime_tan. Don't expect it to ever happen again. ;)


End file.
